


This is the Beat of My Heart

by rlbelliboni



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Anger, Angry Luke, Bad Boy Michael, Confusing, Demon AU, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Freeform, Insecure Michael, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Payback, Plot Twists, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Smut, Song Inspired, Strong Language, Suffering, Supernatural AU - Freeform, alternative universe, bad intentions, calum is mentioned, demon!michael, idk how to tag, muke au, religious Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was just like any other day; the blond boy had decided to walk home, saying he needed to take a breath, and as he finished walking down the staircase that lead inside the Church, he spotted a different face in the crowd. An odd boy staring deeply at the various faces coming out of the old building.<br/>The boy was pale; he had dark hair and a bottle of beer between his lips. For a split moment Luke got himself lost in the figure across the street, the slim boy looked like he was around his age, with piercing green eyes and the best lips Luke had seen in his entire life."</p><p>or the one where Luke is a religious boy, until Michael appears in his life, takes advantage of him and Luke decides to have a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger In A Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> The main plot is all explained in the summary, and it will be developed in the following chapters. I do not intend to offend any beliefs here, please understand this is a fictionary story. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> The tittle is from the amazing song "This Is Gospel" by Panic! At the Disco, which also is the inspiration of this whole fic.

Luke's life wasn't the most exciting, not that he complained, he loved helping, and the thought of doing for a grater good always gave him satisfaction. A life devoted to others. Since Luke was a little kid his family had talked about church, and everything in Luke's life was about that, he attended a christian school in his student days, went to church every day to do his prayers, spent two hours on the wednesdays reading for the children, he and his brothers helped the carpenters when something in the community needed repairs and every Sunday, at 9AM Luke went to the Sunday Mass.

Luke liked his life, even if he felt like he was stuck in a routine.

It was just like any other day; the blond boy had decided to walk home after the Mass, saying he needed to take a breath, and as he finished walking down the staircase that lead inside the church, he spotted a different face in the crowd. An odd boy staring deeply at the various faces coming out of the old building.

The boy was pale, he had dark hair and a bottle of beer between his lips. For a split moment, Luke got himself lost in the figure across the street, the slim boy looked like he was around his age, with piercing green eyes and the best lips Luke had seen in his entire life.

The mysterious boy had his mouth forming a small smile, and as soon Luke's eyes met his, something inside him made him feel sick. He then realised that he look creepier than the green eyed boy.

Luke put his head down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, since when it was this cold? He then started his way back home, he felt vulnerable, small and cold, the other boy's green eyes flashing in his mind, he could tell for sure that he had never seen someone that... odd.

_____________________

It had been two weeks since the first time Luke saw that face that seemed to be everywhere, like a haunting, a ghost that was determined to make Luke's life a living Hell.

The boy was once again outside the church, this time he dared to be a little bit closer, leaning against a stop sign spotted at the entrance of the place; he wore a black jacket that made his body look bigger and his skin paler. Luke was handed the task of talking to the boy, since the Priest himself had acknowledge the unsettling presence of the stranger.

He felt uncertain of how to approach the teen that was scaring everyone. As the blue eyed boy did his way out of the church, he spotted the eyes that had been appearing everywhere, staring at him, scanning every movement he did, and once again, he felt small in all his 6-foot tall figure, he felt like everyone was staring at him, when there was only one pair of curious eyes trying to decipher Luke's thoughts, he moved closer to the boy

"Hello there" he tried to sound casual, his voice failing his intentions and sounding a bit way too forced  
"Hello" the dark haired boy answered, straitening his posture with a smirk evident in his voice that matched his intimidating façade  
"Great building you guys have here..." the boy complemented

Luke turned to look at the place behind him, taking as a side note how he had never stopped to really look at the place he went too often

"Yes it is... Are you from around?" he tried to sound interested, bringing a smile to his lips as he tried to read the boy standing in front of him  
"Yeah, but i moved out when i was really young, didn't actually build memories here" the boy stared at Luke, he removed his right hand from his pocket and held it out to Luke "I'm Michael", Luke shock his hand, being greeted with a breathe taking smile, "Luke" he said returning the medal worth it grin

"So, you talked about the building... want to have a look inside?" he asked, noticing how the other boy stilled and thought about it for what it seemed like ages to Luke  
"I would love to..." Michael started "but the inside doesn't amaze me as the outside"

Luke was puzzled, words failing him

"Maybe some other time" he offered, with a yellow smile

Luke nodded and said his goodbye, feeling the stare coming from behind his back.

_____________________

The weeks passed and Luke grew more attached to Michael, the boy who was once a stranger was now earning the words 'best friend' from Luke's mouth. He didn't know why or how he became friends with the boy who was once sending shivers down his spine, he still thought he was odd, and had a knot in his stomach every time they met, but he convinced himself there was no need for that

Michael lived a lifestyle totally different from Luke's, he said he stopped going to church after some "life changing" events, he also said he never finished high-school because of the same reasons, but it wasn't like he missed those things. Michael was a bit older than Luke, and also did things Luke never did, like drinking, or being arrested, even though swore it was for a good cause.

The two boys were now sprawled over Luke's couch after having lunch, Michael didn't ate much, but Luke didn't put much thought on it

"You have a crappy taste on music Hemmings" Michael said after scanning through Luke's music library on his phone  
"I do not!" he fought back  
"Honestly, you have a lot of Nickelback here..."  
"They are a good band, totally underappreciated" he scoffed, grabbing his phone from Michael's hand. A comforting silence fell between the boys, Luke letting his fingers brush against Michael's a but longer, his skin was hot, going against the cold feeling he gave the younger boy

Michael sighed. Their fingers brushing between them, both of them staring where they were touching. The green eyed boy laced their hands together, leaning closer to Luke. Everything in the youger teen was screaming that it wanted more, but his mind was sending red-alerts of how wrong that was, but it felt right, maybe he had grown used to the different sensations the dark haired boy made him feel, and it felt right. And Luke liked that feeling, so he allowed himself to savor the moment

"Let's go" Michael said, stading up, pulling Luke by the hand that was already glued to the boy  
"Where?" he asked hesitant, he still had a tight schedule to follow  
"We, are going to get drinks"

Luke froze.

"What?! Michael, I-i can't..."  
"Why?" his green eyes staring deeply into Luke's blue ones

He was right... Why couldn't Luke have a drink? There was no rule saying that he couldn't. He thought for a moment, it would happen eventually, so why not now? His grip on Michael's hand tightened

"Okay" he said with a grin, receiving a smile that knocked out all the air in his lungs.

The two boys walked side by side, Luke's heart was racing, the adrenaline running fast through his veins.  
Michael stopped walking, elbowing Luke

The place looked cheap, the music loud enough to be heard from the outside, the laughs also audible.

Michael opened the door and cleared passage for Luke to enter first

"Welcome Sr. Hemmings, to Heaven" he said with a smirk  
"You shouldn't play with that" Luke mumbled, slightly offended by the bad use of the word, the older boy made his way to the bar, tapping the seat next to his, Luke swallowed and took his seat. The barman approached them.

"We'll have two beers and two shots" Michael ordered for the bot of them, receiving a look from the boy beside him, the barman looked unsure about if they had enough age to even be there, Luke was aware that he still looked young. Michael mumbled something about showing their IDs, after taking a good look and making sure they weren't fake, the middle aged man nodded and returned to take their orders

"We are taking a shot of what?" Luke asked, elbows on the counter  
"We, my friend, are taking a shot of vodka" he answered nonchalantly, as the barman placed the two bottles in front of them and poured the liquid that was similar to water, if it wasn't for the strong scent of alcohol

"Here's to your first beer!" Michael said faking enthusiasm, earning a soft laugh from the blond, he watched as Michael took a sip of his drink, staring at the liquiq inside the bottle  
"Here's to my first beer" he replied, turning the container.

At first he hated, almost begging for a cup of water to wash the bad taste from his mouth, the black haired watched him, his eyes burning on the side of Luke's face, and maybe it was the alcohol working it's magic, but after drinking a few more bottles and an uncountable amount of vodka, he started to feel funny, as if everything was amusing.

It was only five in the afternoon and Luke was completely wasted. When did one beer turned into... A lot of beers? His phone started buzzing in his front pocket, his mind couldn't function properly, and now his mother was calling. Michael was handling the situation better than Luke, he took the phone in his hands, answering himself the incomming call, Luke couldn't register what was happening, it was like he could feel the Earth moving and all he wanted to do was sit and wait, he listened Michael saying a few words and humming a few 'yes' and then hanging up.

"Alright, you look a mess... Let's go home" Michael said, throwing a few bills on the counter, taking the last sip of his beer, Luke refused to drink more, his stomach already twisting. His body felt heavier, he was mumbling a series of nonsense that made Michael smile, giving him the support to stand up and walk, Luke gave Michael a small kiss on the cheek in the way back, thanking the boy for being such a nice friend

"You know, you're a weirdo, but i like you Mikey" he said between hiccups, tripping over his own feet  
"Luke, help me here buddy, you're bigger than me" Michael answered, his heart speeding up over the nickname

The two boys stumbled their way back to Luke's house, thanking the fact that the door was unlocked, the house was big, decorated with modern furniture, family pictures scattered around the walls, and the older boy couldn't help to laugh at Luke's old hair styles

Michael found their way into Luke's bedroom, he had never been there before, the walls had some band posters, a guitar on the corner, and a cross was hanging above the headboard, Michael moved them to bathroom, ignoring the little wooden accessory.


	2. Heaven in a Sin

"How dare you Lucas?!" Liz shouted. Luke should have seen it coming that was going to be her reaction. After waking up with Michael and having to explain everything to his mother, Luke wasn't expecting anything else than anger.  
Liz sighed  
"You know why I am angry don't you? You could have told me..." he knew that he should have told her, she wouldn't be mad at him for going out and living a little bit, the problem was that he tried to hide from her  
"I'm sorry, I really am..." Luke started, his body was still feeling the effects of the alcohol, it was past 8PM, and when his mother went looking for him, she was greeted by the sight of Luke sleeping under the covers, Michael by his side, above the covers, with his arms crossed in front of his chest moving in a slow pattern that showed he was sleeping as well.  
Going closer to his mother, he wrapped her around his long arms  
"I'm really sorry mom" his voice was a low whisper, full of guilt  
"Okay, but just promise my one thing..." Luke could sense what she was about to ask him, and his heart started pounding in his chest  
"Stop going out with Michael"

Luke could hear his heart shattering into a million pieces, his whole body tensed as he retreat his arms from around Liz, he knew he looked devastated; somehow the older boy caught him, in a way Luke never thought he would, Liz reached for his hands, he nodded, looking at her with sad eyes, excusing himself to his bedroom.

He should have predicted this, Michael was too different from him in almost everything, but he gets Luke, he makes him feel less stressed, he makes him felt like every other teen should feel: alive.

As his mind built scenarios in his head about what his life without the black haired boy would be like, his phone starts buzzing, at every notification sound the device did, Luke felt himself crawling into despair mode. How was he expected to live without his best friend? Sure he had other people to hang out with, but none of them was Michael, and that broke Luke a little bit more.  
Even in pain, he didn't let himself cry, he couldn't do that, and his body was already exhausted and craving for more hours of rest.

Luke turned off his phone.

Just for the night, he would pretend it was like any other night, and everything would be fine in the morning.

____________________

Three days passed and Luke hated his life, he had to stay and read for the little kids, every word was coming out of his mouth with a bitter and grumpy tone, ignoring Michael was hard when he knew Luke's schedule by heart.  
The blond boy was putting his jacket on, the weather started to change and going out without a coat was almost impossible  
"Thank you" a dry voice echoed from the door Luke's back was facing, it was a small room, with big windows that made the room look smaller, but let the sunlight illuminate all the book shelves, giving the place a comforting look. Luke turned slowly, taking in the sight of Michael standing in the light  
"For...?" his voice failing him, making him sound more bitter than he intended, he knew he had no right to be this harsh with the other boy, nothing was his fault, expect it kind of was  
"For acting like a jerk and ignoring me for three days straight, so mature Lucas" he hissed, Luke noticed how even in the light his eyes were big and filled with something he couldn't named it, the full name hitting Luke harder than a brick, Michael moved closer, taking slow steps, scanning the younger boy again, something he haven't done in a few weeks, but in a way that seemed more... intimate, Luke's words getting stuck in his throat  
"You think you can do that with me?" he asked in a mumble, with tone that made Luke's body crumble, the boy sounded broken, his eyes fell to stare the ground under their feet  
"I'm sorry" he replied, applying all his emotions in the words, hoping the older teen could hear how guilty he truly felt  
"Are you?"  
Luke's head snapped up, meeting big green eyes that looked at him with curiosity  
"I asked, if you're actually sorry Lucas" Michael repeated in a slow way, almost, seducing, if wasn’t for the bit of anger stinging his words, the name making Luke retreat two steps, receiving a smirk in return. He could see that the pale boy was playing mind tricks with him, and he would have fought, but it was like he was trapped under Michael's narcotic stare  
"I am..." Luke said, gathering a confidence that didn't belonged to him, narrowing his eyes, daring the older boy to come up with another comment  
Michael grinned, leaving the other teen confused, he grabbed the boy by his arms, pulling him closer, their chest touching. The younger one having the advantage of being a little bit taller, he liked the feeling of having Michael pressed against him.  
"Luke..." he spoke softly, his lips molding the letters perfectly, in such a way that made Luke's body ache and burn with a sudden desire  
"The inside of the building is so nice" he said in a mocking tone, earning a soft nervous laugh from Luke, he knew what the dark haired teen was doing, he didn't wanted to just tease him, he wanted to see break him, make him see his own soul in from of his eyes. And Luke cursed himself for wanting the same thing.  
He stared at the boy standing inches from him, if they were going to play this diabolical game, Luke would do his prayers and put heavy armory in battle field.  
Surprising Michael, he pressed their lips together, his eyes closed as he felt the warm coming from the lips that was moving in sync with his, feeling his whole body relaxing under the touch of the green eyed boy. They kissed for what it seemed eternity, until Luke's lungs started to burn from lack of air, making him pull away.  
Michael's hand came to cup Luke's face, holding their faces inches from each other, blue eyes staring deep into green ones.  
It took a few minutes, Luke's heart racing, a new feeling trough his vein, lust filling his eyes, a need of exploring the other boy erasing every other thought in Luke's mind, letting himself be consumed with desire, his hands found their way to Michael's waist, pulling him closer, as Luke leaned once again, the kiss heating their bodies, Michael's fingers finding their ways to Luke's hair, and neck, keeping them as close as possible, the younger boy not controlling his actions, his hips rolling into Michael's, making both of them gasp, reminding them that their needs needed to be satiated. Luke's hands traveled their way down to the older boy hips, his grip tightening, holding him in place as he repeated the actions, feeling his thighs tense, as they chased friction on the needy part of their bodies.  
Michael pulled away, his hands working fast on to unbutton Luke's pants, his forehead on the younger boy's neck, as he listen to Luke moan as he reaches for his underwear, the pressure of his clothes leaving his body, the older boy returned to kiss Luke, at every movement, his own clothes becoming too much for him, the green eyed boy opening his own jeans when Luke's fingers replaced his, working fast on also pulling down Michael's underwear, not knowing where all the eagerness was coming from, he stroked the boys length, appreciating the noises he was receiving in return, little whimpers and curses falling from Michael's lips, making his own member ache, his body desperate for relief.  
As if they were reading each other's mind, the dark haired boy reached for Luke's length  
"Fuck you Luke" Michael said in a small voice, as if it was a side note  
"Please" the boy moaned in return  
Michael stopped his actions.  
"What? Are you serious?" Luke then felt self conscious, he shouldn't have been doing such profane things, but it felt good, and now he was too into it to stop  
"Yeah" he panted, Michael smiled at him  
"I'm going make you feel so good Hemmings" he said in a low tone, Luke's body shivering with anticipation  
The older boy started to kiss Luke's jaw, leaving a bite here and there licking the bruised skin, making the boy grow an erratic breathing pattern; Luke started to walk back, pulling the boy with him, missing the fact that there was no bed. Michael’s hand grabbed the shelf next to the younger boy’s head, who gave him a small smile.  
Luke got lost in his own movements, thinking how what that supposed to happen, he looked at Michael with questioning eyes, the boy captured his lips again, this time with more desire, their tongues clashing for dominance, exploring each other’s mouth, with passion, and then Michael flipped Luke, his chest against the shelves, the older boy coming to kiss the side of his neck, no preparation was done when Michael eased himself into Luke, the younger boy expression turning into a grimace, Michael’s lips leaving small kisses and whispering sweet nothings, giving the boy a bit of time to adjust to the feeling  
“Are you okay?” he asked in a raspy voice, Luke nodded, moving his own body to gesture that he was ready, the black haired boy moaned loud at the actions, and started to move, settling for a pace that was comfortable for both of them. Luke’s hand gripped the wooden shelf, trying to suppress his sounds; Michael had one arm crossed in front of Luke’s chest, holding them together, as he intertwined his fingers with the younger boys, the blond teen’s moans and cries started to get louder and louder, almost in the verge of screams  
“Mi-Mikey…” he whined, his body trembling, aching with the need to release  
“I-I’m almost there” Michael panted in return, noticing how the boy was reaching his high  
Luke took a deep breath, the hand that was pressed against his chest, now worked its way to his member, pumping a few times, Luke rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, who gladly accepted the new angle, reaching deeper inside the other boy  
“ Oh my G-God” Luke whispered, his abdomen tensing, as his body released around the other boy’s hand, the sight of him reaching his high, and having him clenching becoming too much for Michael, his thrust started to get sloppier and uneven. Michal stilled his hot spurs filling Luke.  
The two boys stopped their actions slowly, trying to regain air.  
Michael pulled out of Luke slowly, making the boy cry with the emptiness he was now feeling, he reached Luke’s hand, turning the boy so they could be face to face. Luke’s eyes were shinning with a different glow; something inside the boy was different, as if a part of his soul had cracked a bit.  
Luke pulled his pants up, not daring to look at Michael, who was copying his movements  
“Luke…” he started, not knowing what to say  
“Are you okay?”  
Luke looked up to meet Michael’s eyes  
“Yeah” his response was dry; his voice emotionless, Michael had to hide the small smile forming on his lips, coming to hug the other boy, show him some affection.  
“You want to talk about it?” he asked, his voice resonating in the room, Luke couldn’t resist, he brought his hands up, his arms around Michael’s waist, hiding his face on the crook of his neck  
“What did I just do Mikey?” he sobbed, the dark haired boy knew that he didn’t need to answer.  
____________________  
Luke got home later than he intended, his mom waiting for him with a scowl in her face  
“You missed dinner” she said in a calm tone  
Luke had gone totally against his mom request, he was supposed to be away from Michael, but he went in the opposite direction. He couldn’t deny that he had a share on the actions, he let himself be caught in the game, he let his needs take over his mind, he let his lust control him, and he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed every second of it.  
“I’m not hungry” he answered in a small voice, trying to masquerade his guilt  
“Is everything okay?” she asked noticing her son’s tone, she knew him like the back of her hands, and she could tell that he was struggling with something, but not wanting to put pressure on the boy, who was always so obedient. Luke only nodded, saying he was going to bed.  
Luke took a shower, a long one. He felt like every part of his body was stained with Michael, their moments from earlier that day flashing in Luke’s mind, and he shouldn’t, but he felt pleasure in remembering them. He felt pleasure while doing it, after doing it, and would do it again. He pressed his head against the cold tile, letting the water run down his back, and while staring the floor, he smiled, almost laughing, he felt a sudden happiness washing over him, a foreign feeling coursing through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 to be started, and posted as soon as possible, thank you for reading <3 feedback is awesome :3 ((please excuse the grammar mistakes))


	3. Stained Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not intend to promote or shame any behavior portrayed in this chapter or the fic.
> 
> This chapter is to show a little bit more of Michael (sorry this is a bit small folks) <3

Michael was different. 

He had done things in his life that most people wouldn’t even consider doing it.  
The boy was raised in a normal loving family, only child, didn’t had much friends, had a lot of potential, and did his best to save the only one that mattered to him.  
He was 10; he never thought he would have the guts to do what he did, but when desperation knocked on his door, with the imminent death of his best friend approaching, he prayed.

Calum, the said best friend was at the hospital, the kid was one year younger than Michael and had already gone under surgery more times than he should, it was always small operations, started with a simple nose surgery to help him to breathe better, then a small throat one, quickly advancing to a open chest operation, and now, the same kid was going to have some brain surgery. Not even his parents believed in the small 20% of chances of survival he had. No one believed that he could make it; the surgery would give him at least two or three more years of life. The doctors weren’t pleased to say that his chances were small, that he would probably die on the table, but his parents decided to at least give a shot.

It was in the middle of the night when Michael got a call from Calum’s sister saying that he had gone comatose, and wouldn’t make to the end of the week.  
Michael remembers how angry he was, he remembers all the names he called God. Not even bothering if that was going to give him a VIP ticket to Hell, without his best friend, life would already be Hell on Earth.

He can’t tell how it happened, the words “I’d give you my soul, if you let Calum live” falling repeatedly from his lips, his hands clasping the bed sheets tight as he tried to swallow his cries, Michael remember feeling trapped in a weird dream, a man in a suit talking with him, making some agreements, explaining clauses and articles from a long contract. He woke up dripping in sweat, his heart beating fast and mind racing. 

By the end of the week Michael got his parents to take him to visit Calum at the hospital, the kid was healthier, smiling fondly with the sight of the older boy being there with him, his parents saying it was a miracle, that whatever the kid had was gone and he could now live a normal life, like he was supposed to.

___________________

Nine years passed, and Calum doesn’t recognize Michael anymore, or his family.

They were strangers again.

Michael knew that in order to have the kid living and healthy he had to let go of a lot of things, and being erased from Calum’s memories was one of them. He had to grow up and see his best friend live his life without him; he knew everything that went through the boy’s life, always watching from afar.  
But he didn’t regret his choices, knowing his intentions were good, giving up his humanity wasn’t hard for him, growing up without a friend was. Not that he actually cared; he had always being a recluse person, never putting much effort in going outside, but Calum was part of him, and even after years without feeling a single emotion he thought he could get over it, but the truth is that even after doing everything to forget the boy, he realized that he couldn’t.

__________________

Everything changed in his life, dropping out school and leaving all his habits behind, he adopted a new lifestyle, started to drink more, which always resulted in some drunken stupid arguments with another drunk in the bar, getting into fights, and one even leading to a night in jail.

It’s not like he changed from night to day, he knew he couldn’t just tell his parents that he made a deal with the Devil Himself to save his best friend who now didn’t even remember that he existed. His behavior was changing as he was growing, so when he reached the age of 19, his parents weren’t shocked when the boy said he wanted to move out and have a little bit on independence. He was like that, so his parents were supportive all the way, even letting him return to the town where he spent the first 10 years of his life.

Coming back to Sydney was different, the suburb had grown and spotting his old house was harder, noticing the new faces and how everything was the same, but with a different face.

And there it was, a new Church that was build to look old, the place was big and Michael flinched, something inside him reminding that he wasn’t welcome in that kind of facility anymore. Michael knew that he didn’t need to take a lot of things with him, the house was still furnished, and his closet was the only thing that he would have to fill up again, along with the fridge. 

__________________

Michael had went out for a walk, stopping occasionally in front of the big building, admiring the architecture, he did that sometimes, when the big adorned bell placed on the top of a tower began to ring, the sound was loud, but comforting in some sort of way, it reminded Michael of the school days, and the memory brought back the fact that school meant Calum, and Calum, was not there. He wondered what the boy would be doing right now, probably playing soccer with some class mates, or taking a pretty girl out on a date…

Nostalgia was flooding his chest, when he saw him. 

Big blue eyes, they seemed kind of sad, but had a sparkle that could light up the whole world. The boy who carried the blue orbits was tall, with broad shoulder, blonde, a ridiculously perfect nose and lips that looked soft. 

His chest seemed lighter, as if the memory of all those years he spent alone meant nothing; he followed the boy with his eyes, bringing the forgotten beer bottle in his hands to his lips. The boy met his gaze, and stared with a confused look, Michael felt like he could stare into the boy’s soul. And he thought with himself, how long it would take to break the boy’s spirit. A grin appeared in his face as the stranger retreated, leaving him with his mischievous intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and oh i'm having such a good time writing this fic, i hope you guys are having the same amout of fun i'm. Thank you for reading, you're all pure gold <3


	4. Story of a Lonely Guy

Luke walked into the confessionary, not even waiting to sit down as he started  
“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned”

The priest nodded, making sure the boy finished his confessions, Luke never had actually confessed, he only went to the confessionary to talk about private things, nothing too alarming, so when the words fell from his mouth, he could sense the deep stare coming from the other side

“I’ve let lust consume me, and I’m afraid to say that I have enjoyed” his voice was shaky and not louder than a whisper, tears prickling his eyes, as he tried to swallow his cries  
“I don’t know what to do Matt” he completed, calling the Priest by his nickname, Luke knew it was okay to talk with him in a informal way, they were friends  
“Luke…” he started  
“Do you regret your actions?” he asked in a calm tone, trying to soothe the boy

He took a deep breath, he didn’t regretted, and the fear of liking Michael as more than friends was crawling into Luke’s head. He knew that friends wouldn’t do that, as a matter of fact, probably most people wouldn’t, and there was a sparkle inside Luke, a fire spreading in his soul that was ignited by no one besides Michael. He had never felt a bigger need than the one he always had when the other boy was around, it was a flesh need, and he was aware of how that wasn’t a good thing.  
He never planned that, he never even considered the idea of being with another man, and he was okay with that, if it was for love. But with Michael he worked on impulse, his instincts betraying him

“No” he said, looking at the shadowed figure standing in front of him, the priest coughed, the short answer hitting him, this isn’t the expected behavior from Luke  
“Go home, pray five “Our Father”, think about your decisions and come back next week… this… This isn’t you Lucas” he commanded in a calm voice, Luke could feel his stare.

\---------------------

Luke went home; he laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could feel that he was different, but that didn’t mean it was for worse, he liked this new feeling coursing through his veins, he liked being around Michael. A smile took place on his lips, his hands grabbing his phone, opening the messages, finding Michael’s name and typing a quick message, telling him that he wanted to meet him.  
Michael replied at the same moment, asking time and place.

“My house, now” was all the text displayed

15 minutes later Michael was knocking on Luke’s door. Liz opened the door, her smiling dropping when she saw who was at the other side

“Is Luke there?” was all he asked, already entering the house and making his way to the blonde boy’s bedroom. Everything was familiar to him now; every inch of the house was burned on his memory. He stopped at Luke’s bedroom door, turned the doorknob slowly, not really knowing what to expect. Sometimes the younger boy could be unpredictable, requesting different things at random times, and Michael could see that his soul was cracking. He liked that.

“You know, you’re really weird sometimes?” he said entering the room, finding the other boy lying on his bed, not paying any attention to his surroundings.  
“You know that I don’t care” Luke replied without looking up at Michael, who took a place besides him on his bed, Luke wanted to ask million questions wanted to demand answers, but there was a part of him that didn’t cared at all. He just wanted to be around the dark haired, with him. Michael took the phone out of the other boy’s hands and put it on his pocket

“There’s something weird about you. What happened?” he asked him, concern filled his voice, watching the other boy intently. Luke sighed; even if he wanted he couldn’t pretend he didn’t want to talk about it, the elephant in the room crushing his chest with the weight of guilt  
“You were my first” Luke said in a mumble, not daring to look up to the big green eyes staring at him “not the first time I had sex, but the first… guy” he completed, the older boy just nodding, a light shade of red printed on Luke’s cheeks as he finally glanced up, meeting Michael’s gaze, his eyes filled with lust.

A silence fell between them.

“But… did you enjoyed?” Michael asked, tease evident on his voice, provoking Luke, holding his stare for a little longer  
“If I say no I’d be lying” he answered. He liked being pressed against Michael, feeling him everywhere and being wrapped on everything he was. 

Michael grinned, and Luke felt different, suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands, a self consciousness falling against him, knowing that Michael was studying his actions and taking mental notes. He shouldn’t be feeling like that, it was just Michael, but he couldn’t help it, the uneasiness crawling into his chest again, the need to fill the silence taking the best of him

“Michael…” he said, staring at their feet  
“Yeah?” the boy answered, making himself more comfortable in the small bed, his arm pressed against Luke’s, feeling his warmth wash over his own  
“No shoes on the bed please” he said with a smile, laughing at Michael’s confused look

\---------------------

The two boys talked for hours, and when it was too dark for the older boy to return home, Luke convinced him to stay the night, claiming it wouldn’t be the first time, taking advantage of the whole situation.

None of them knew how that happened, they weren’t dating, Luke claimed several times he didn’t want that, but sometimes they would walk hand-in-hand, or would exchange small kisses on the cheeks when no one was looking, or even dared to whisper sweet nothings to make each other laugh. Luke took Michael every where he considered a important, even invited Michael to pay a visit at the Church, the pale boy didn’t give any excuses, just said he didn’t liked churches and rather wait outside. 

And there they were; Luke ran down the stairs, almost tripping his own feet, as Michael put out the cigarette he has trapped between his red lips, blowing the smoke in the opposite direction Luke came to avoid the boy end up with the smell of it.

The younger boy couldn’t fight the smile that was formed on his lips, the sight of always having Michael waiting for him, being greeted with wide opened arms

“C’mon, we’re going out” Michael said pulling away from Luke, the younger boy looked around trying to spot his parents among the crowd, he nodded, following Michael, not bothering to ask their destination.

\---------------------

They walked for 30 minutes or so, talking all the way, until they stopped in front a big house, Luke had always passed in front of it, always wondering who would need such a big place. Michael lived there. The place was indeed big, and the furniture was “antique”, Michael explained that the house belonged to his family, but no one ever changed the furniture because it gave the house a nice look. He showed around, the place was big enough for a family of 6 to live comfortably, the dark haired boy telling Luke how he liked to go exploring with a friend, one of the always loosing the other. Michael chuckled at the memory.

“This place is huge!” Luke stated, his voice echoing through the house, the sound hitting him back, making him realize how lonely Michael should feel; living alone in a big house like this.

“It is… I remember I used to call my mom from different rooms, she would get so mad” he remembered, the house could look scary, but was filled with happy memories. 

It was the first time Luke went to Michael’s house, it was different from what he expected, judging by the looks of the boy, he thought the house was a mess, but it was quite the opposite, you could even smell the scent from the cleaning products. 

Michael was watching Luke again, seeing how the boy scanned around the place, trying to place Michael on it

“Do you have more pictures?” he asked, noticing how the how things on the walls were paintings and pictures of Michael with another boy, and Michael with his parents, curiosity poking his intentions

“Yeah, we- I have a whole bunch” Michael corrected mid-sentence, shaking his head with a different kind of smile, the blue eyed boy could see that he was comfortable, he wasn’t that arrogant guy he thought he would be, he had a hard shell, but once you cracked that he saw that he was just another boy, not much different from himself

“Can I see them?” he asked in a mocking tone, tilting his head to the side. Michael came closer, opening the first drawer of the rack placed against the wall, grabbing an old album decorated with flowers and a picture of Michael in the cover, he laughed taking the book

“Hey don’t laugh, that’s a freaking masterpiece Hemmings!” the older boy said, lightly slapping Luke’s arm.  
The younger boy opened the album; every picture of the dark haired boy was of him with another boy, both of them with huge smiles, at the bottom of each page a year displayed, Luke noticed how big Michael always was, the other kid skinny and tall, going against Michael’s bigger and taller figure, he also noticed how some pictures of hospitals would appear, until the last picture of Michael with the unknown kid, the year in the bottom showed 2006. As soon as Michael saw what picture Luke was staring at, he flipped the page, not saying anything, refusing himself to remember the events of that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this, i mean, it's not even that big, but i was without my computer, but here it is. The title is from a blink-182 song. Thank you for reading loves, i hope you enjoyed, that means the world to me <3 and as always (i'm honestly having such a great time writing this)


	5. Will you call upon God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you think you can come into my house, fuck me and leave like I'm some kind of toy, then you better know that I can do much worse” he whispered to Luke, coming back inside leaving Luke alone in the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much smut the title is from Hurricane by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Luke’s phone was buzzing, he was ignoring whoever it was, forgetting about his appointments.  
A few minutes after the device stopped making sounds, Luke went to check it. 3 missed calls from his mother displaying on the screen. Luke gulped. Michael didn’t know that the other boy wasn’t allowed to see him.

Luke excused himself from the room, quickly dialing his mother phone’s number

“Where are you?!” she said as she picked up the call

Luke couldn’t lie to her, not wanting to aggravate the situation, choosing to tell the truth, he was already in deep trouble, admitting his mistake would be the best to do

“I’m at Michael’s” he said in a low voice, closing his eyes, not noticing that the said boy was standing behind him, listening to his exchange of words with his mother

Liz sighed from the other side of the line. There was nothing she could do to stop them from seeing each-other, not wanting to admit she was afraid that Luke would change even more, not wanting to accept that her little boy was turning into a man way too fast

“At what time will you come back?” she asked, not letting her worries flood her voice

Luke smiled, he knew his mom couldn’t see his smile, but he couldn’t hold back  
“I don’t know, but I’ll call you” he answered, hanging up quickly after that.

Michael stood there, confused but amused. Luke turned around, taking a short breathe for the scary figure standing so close to him

“Were you forbidden to see me?” he asked with a smirk Luke hasn’t seen since the first day they met, his cheeks burning crimson as he looked down and nodded his head, Michael came even more closer to him, the younger boy being able to sense the heat radiating from the dark haired boy’s body

“Why?” he asked, his teasing tone prickling Luke’s ears

All of suddenly the same tension from the day they met filling the air again, making the blue eyed teen shift in his place, uncomfortable with the situation

“She thought you’d be a bad influence” he admitted, the memory of his mother asking him to stop seeing Michael replaying on his mind as he looked up to meet the piecing green eyes that were watching him to intently. Michael took a step back, a small laugh escaping his lips as he shook his head

“She wasn’t wrong” he said, leaving Luke alone with the sentence. What was Michael talking about? How could he be a bad influence? 

“Wait… what?” he followed Michael out of the room they were in, following him further into the house, a cold feeling aching in Luke’s bones, the dark haired boy vanished inside the big house leaving the younger teen lost and confuse. 

Michael appeared again behind Luke, an amused expression on his face.

 

Luke blushed, again, what was happening? He felt weird inside, the uneasiness clouding his mind, Michael leading them to a room he called “man-cave”

“Mikey… can I ask you something?” he felt like a intruder, as if the older boy wasn’t his best friend, it was like they had just met

“You’re not going to ask me to marry you, will you?” he mocked “Just ask Lukey” he completed, not giving the other boy time to process the first part, once they reached the so called ‘man-cave’ Luke saw nothing but a couch, a mini-fridge, a TV and a X-Box. The walls were white, the windows had thick blinds and the room didn’t fit the rest of the house’s decoration.

Luke laughed uncomfortably, not wanting to make everything weirder that it was, the idea of marrying Michael crossing his mind for the first time, Michael entered the room and started turning on the TV and fixing some cushions on the couch

“No, you jerk” the younger boy replied, his nervousness appearing, a hand coming to scratch at the back of his neck, while he stuttered “W-why would… why would you be a bad influence?” his voice was low and a bit of worry escaped through the words

Michael turned to face him, an evil grin displayed on his lips, as he moved closer to Luke, walking slowly. Standing right in front of the taller boy, he scanned his face, taking in the small features of his face and counting as much freckles he could

“Oh Lukey” he teased, a hand coming to hold Luke’s hips, their lips meeting again, the well known familiarity of Michael’s lips were overwhelming, already driving Luke insane, making his body crave for touch.

The younger boy deepened the kiss, holding Michael by his waist, one hand already under the boy’s shirt

“Answer me” he demanded, his lips coming to attack Michael’s red ones right after, not giving him the chance to actually answer. The younger couldn’t explain how he always had a confidence boost whenever he got to feel Michael’s skin against his own, like it was a new side of him. A new Luke no one knew it existed, no one besides the boy who was now kissing his lips feverishly

Luke retreaded, leaving the dark haired teen with a confused look, his eyes hungrily traveled around the other boy’s body, lust filling his eyes at the sight of a panting and flustered Michael

“I said, answer me” he repeated, taking another step back, ignoring his own thirst. He needed to know, he had too many questions flooding his head, nothing was making any sense and having sex with Michael wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. So he thought.

Michael leaned against the couch, crossing his arms in front of his chest, a challenging look on his face

“What do you want to know?” he asked, not diverting his eyes from Luke’s

The blue eyed boy gulped, this might be the only chance he had to have his questions answered

“Will you be totally honest?” was the first thing that came into his mind, Michael hesitated, taking his time 

“…yeah, if that’s what you want” he remarked, his whole body tense, embracing himself for the multiple things the other boy wanted to know

“Explain what you said earlier” Luke whispered, staring his own feet.

A silence fell. The sun was already gone and the sky was covered with a dark blue, the blinds not being necessary anymore. A lamp automatically turned on, making the room look smaller than it was, the dim light touching the older teen’s features, Luke realized how it made sense, how Michael fit that scenery, a small room not fully decorated, with a dim light and no sound.

“What? The whole ‘I’m not a good influence’ story?” he smirked, maybe if he played dumb for long enough the other boy would drop the subject

“Yes, Michael. The whole story about ‘you're not a good influence’. Please explain.” He fought back, not taking any of the mind games; tonight he wasn’t going to back up

“Well, you live a different lifestyle from me Luke, I’m not much of a fan of it but I respect, and just because we went out for some drinks and all doesn’t mean I ‘m a bad influence, 

I didn’t make you do anything, you did because you wanted” Michael’s tone was rising, his whole expression turning into a angry façade, he was offended by the idea that everything was his fault only. Luke gulped again, regretting wanting to do this, his back pressed against the wall, he felt like there was a cliff in front of him and any small movement could make him fall

“Okay, I understand that, you’re right…” he started, thinking in how to put into words the thoughts that were crossing his mind

“But” his eyes came up to meet the green ones that were deeply staring

“There’s always a ‘but’” he mocked, his expression changed again, his eyes sparkling with proud and Luke couldn’t see why the boy had such look displayed

“But, what do you mean?” was all he could say, not fully conveying the true intentions

“Luke, what you want me to say? You need to elaborate your questions better. What do you really want to know?!” he asked in a small voice, his posture constantly changing, making the younger boy confuse 

“I want to know who you are!” Luke shouted out of nowhere, he was too frustrated to not scream

Michael was taken by surprise, he never expected Luke to actually scream in such a broken voice, he couldn’t take this anymore, hiding from everyone, that wasn’t what he wanted, not measuring the strength of his words; he moved a closer to Luke, staying close enough to whisper

“I’m a demon” 

Luke gasped, he didn’t know if he should believe or not

“You’re lying” he challenged, his voice low, he sounded scared. Everything felt cold, his skin, the clothes, and the room. 

“Why would I?” Michael asked, returning to his spot beside the couch, the stupid smirk on his face igniting rage inside Luke’s chest. After everything they have been through the boy was making a fool out of him, lying right in front of his eyes. Luke was angry; he never felt such a big need to punch someone like he wanted to punch Michael. Not denying the need, it was exactly what he did. Walking fast towards the dark haired boy, with a fast swing of his fist, his knuckles met Michael’s cheek, making the boy stumble and fall on the couch.

“What the fuck Luke?!” he yelled, holding his face

Taking advantage of the other boy’s position he placed himself between Michael’s knees, another fist ready to hit him again

“That was the best fucking excuse you could find?!? A demon?! Really Michael?!” this time he hit the couch, not wanting to actually cause a major damage, panting Michael opened his eyes, finding Luke’s blue ones staring holes into his skull, the deep stare making him shift.

The two of them stared at each other for what it seemed eternity, the anger not fading as they got lost in each other’s eyes  
Without warning Luke leaned in and kissed Michael roughly, his anger making the kiss be all teeth and clumsy tongues, his hand traveling down the older boy’s chest, stopping at his hips, making its way up under his shirt, making the boy whimper in anticipation

Michael’s hand tugged on the bottom of Luke’s shirt, pulling up all the way, until Luke himself had to remove the material, helping Michael do the same, coming back to kissing the boy with such pressure that could drain blood from their lips, both of them fighting for dominance, Luke started to push Michael more further up the couch so they could both fit, not letting the space between them get too much, as soon Michael’s head found the couch’s arm, Luke came back to hovering him, one hand above the dark hair under him, trapping the boy under his broad body, Michael’s lips came to kiss Luke’s neck, earning a roll of his hips that made both of them moan.

“I hate you” Luke said, repeating the actions on his lower body, gasping at the amazing feeling coursing through his body, chasing more friction, Michael continued his attack on Luke’s skin, biting down his collarbones and licking bold stripes of his neck, making the younger boy hiss at the pain

“You’d like that wouldn’t you” the pale boy stated, he wanted to keep Luke angry, he liked that, it showed a new side of the boy that was unpredictable and exciting

“Shut up” he replied quickly, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Michael’s jeans, his free hand traveling further south, palming him through his clothes. Luke was feeding of Michael’s sounds and cries, using this to make a statement, using everything on him to convince himself that this was just about proving a point. No one lie to Luke Hemmings.

Michael pulled the blond boy back to the kiss, biting on his lip ring to savor the little whimper that boy made every time he bit down his lower lip. The younger teen proceeded on his mission of getting the older boy undressed, his damn skinny jeans becoming even tighter as he hardened under it. Luke started down where he was placed, Michael’s legs accommodating him, as if he was made to be forever in between them, smiling while he focused back on dry humping

“L-Luke, if you don’t stop I’ll make a mess here” Michael cried, a light sheet of sweat already covering his body as he moved his hips against Luke, he wanted more, he needed more

“You’d like that wouldn’t you” he smirked, laughing in nothing but a evil tone, he took Michael’s underwear in a such a slow pace the boy could start crying, placing two fingers against his lips, he stared at him, staring down at them again. Michael sucked his fingers with such a concentrated expression Luke could have released right in that moment, spreading Michael’s legs wider he took his fingers from Michael’s mouth and pressed against his entrance, staring at his face, taking notes on his pleasured look and his hot breathe that hit Luke right in the face.

After pumping his fingers a few times in and out Michael, he gripped at the arm’s rest with both hands, while he filled the boy with himself, a moan escaping both of them,. Luke couldn’t believe how good it felt, dropping his face in the crook of Michael’s neck, not moving for a bit, waiting for the boy’s signal that he was ready.

“M-move” the boy whispered, hands on Luke’s hips, holding him close as possible, as the boy started to move slowly, his whole body tensing when he pushed in, going deeper with each thrust

Luke started to speed up with pace, one hand supporting him as the other did its way down Michael’s body, feeling every inch of his chest and stomach, his finger tips slighting touching his hips, moving to grip at his thigh, moving Michael’s leg up his waist, allowing him to go even deeper

“Fuck” he muttered, as the moans and the sound of skin against skin filled the small room. Michael bit down his shoulder, and Luke moaned louder, a guttural groan leaving his mouth as he threw his head back, a new wave of unknown pleasure rushing through his body, Michael smiled; now he had something to take advantage of. He racked his nails down Luke’s back; sure it was going to leave deep red marks, laughing when the boy shut his eyes and moaned even louder

“You think this is funny?” he asked in a husky tone, rolling his hips into Michael’s in a rough way that made the boy cry in pleasure, Luke kept doing it, his thrust getting harder and deeper as both of them tried to push each other over the edge. The dark haired boy was savoring the moment, all the red marks displayed on the other boy’s chest and neck, he noticed how Luke’s thrust got sloppier and uneven, the boy stilled and released inside the boy, but he didn’t stopped, he was determined to make a mess of Michael, wrapping his fingers around the boy’s length, he started to pump it, after a few slow pumps, Luke’s hand was covered in Michael’s cum. 

 

\-----------------------------

 

Both of them lay there panting, Luke collapsed on top of Michael, trying to regain his breath, his back burning, and muscles aching. After a few seconds, Luke pulled out, sitting in the other side of the couch, only bothering to pick up his underwear. He was still furious.

Picking up his phone, he called his mom, letting her know he was going home in a few minutes.

“What the hell Hemmings?” Michael asked, sitting next to Luke, slipping in his underwear, staring at Luke who was still displaying a scowl

“Don’t lie to me Michael” he murmured, staring at the floor, Michael could feel the heat radiating from his body

“Again, why would I?” he answered, one finger coming to lift Luke’s face to meet his eyes. 

Luke gulped, the boy wasn’t lying, and that only fuelled his anger, he didn’t want to believe that, he got up, putting on his clothes. Michael followed him, stopping him from opening the door

“Do you really think I’d lie to you Luke? Do you really believe that?” he could be a demon, but he had some respect for himself, Luke stared at the bruised that was forming on the boy’s face, biting on his lower lip, he pushed Michael aside, his pride taking the best of him, he wasn’t going to believe that. There’s no wait Michael could be such a thing. 

There’s no way such thing could exist in such an extraordinary form… Michael couldn’t be damned to such a bitter existence.

 

\--------------------------- 

Luke walked down the dark house, finding his way to the door, Michael following him with loud steps; Luke reached the door before the boy could stop him

“Call me when you feel like telling me the truth” he said in a bitter voice

“Luke, wait!” Michael followed him outside, moving closer to him so he didn’t have to shout  
“If you think you can come into my house, fuck me and leave like I was some kind of toy, then you better know that I can do much worse” he whispered to Luke, coming back inside leaving Luke alone in the street.

Fear started to flood Luke’s chest, the dark haired boy’s words repeating in his mind, he felt lost and scared. Maybe Michael was indeed what he claimed to be; then Luke should have stayed away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the biggest chapter until now, thank you so much for reading, also probably the chapter that i had more fun writing it, i hope you liked <3


	6. What I Want to Save I'll Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "'Put on your shoes, we are going out' was the explanation the dark haired boy gave to him, disapearing quickly to his room to get changed
> 
> And a wave of flashbacks flooded Luke’s mind, the first and only time Michael said that ended in a really bad way, and he couldn’t take that all again, the result being torturing days without being allowed to talk or see the boy, the missed phone calls, unanswered texts, he couldn’t be away from Michael, not right now, or ever, he didn’t want that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that i don't intend to disrespect any of the boy's beliefs, this is just a piece of fictional story. The title of this chapter is from Fairly Local by twenty one pilots

Michael stormed down the stairs with heavy steps, after insistent knockings and strong sound of the door bell; he finally gave up, coming out of his bed with a groan, doing his way to the entrance, already cursing whoever was in the other side.

Opening the big door with a quick move, he caught the sight of a tired looking Luke, his eyes puffy, messy hair, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. He looked like he had the worse night of his entire existence.

“I’m sorry” was everything the boy managed to say in a shaky voice. Michael felt his heart shatter at the broken sound of Luke’s voice

“Luke…” he tried to start, feeling honestly responsible for the sight before him

“No, Mikey, I’m really sorry” he whispered, raising his hand to stop the pale boy from continuing   
“I-I… I don’t really care about what you are or whatever, I just really care for you, and I was a jerk, please forgive me” he pleaded, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. Michael shifted in his place and cleared his throat, the feeling of guilt falling in his shoulders

“It’s… It’s okay…” he replied with a confused look, he wasn’t really angry at Luke and he didn't want to make the boy feel like he was, the aggressive reaction of the younger boy replaying in his mind. He didn’t know what to expect when he said that, when he opened himself in that way, but being punched in the face wasn’t what he intended. He motioned for Luke to enter the house. The boy didn’t even hesitate.

Michael closed the door, pressing his body against it, not moving closer to the younger teen, not that he was afraid of another unexpected reaction, but he was. He wasn’t used to feel fear, at least not around Luke. The blonde boy seemed to catch the feeling floating in the dark haired boy’s eyes. The bruise was standing proud on Michael’s cheekbone, a light shade of purple contrasting against his milk-white skin, displaying Luke's bad behavior

Luke gulped, this was never his intention, he never thought he could actually hurt someone, in all his life he thought about hurting a few boys that used to pick on him in the school hallways, but never thought he would have the heart to do it, and now Michael had a proof that he could do it, Luke felt his heart twitch, the distance the older boy was keeping between them hurting him

They stared at each other, not feeling the courage to sustain Michael’s glare, Luke looked down; blinking away a few tears, not believing he physically hurt his best friend. "Best friends" the words flashing in his mind, his chest tightening

“What is this?” he asked in a small voice, stuffing his hands in his pockets, trying to make himself loo smaller, his confusion escaping through his words, filling the heavy air around them. He wanted this to be more, the truth is that in the night before, he realized he couldn’t sleep without Michael next to him, he didn’t know how to name what he was feeling, not daring to call it love as love itself he told himself that he just grew used to have the other boy around all the time. Choking on his words, not really knowing what to say he kept talking

“It’s just that I feel like this isn’t a regular friendship, but we aren’t regular so I thought…” he took a breath, Michael taking advantage of his little break to finally talk, glaring intently at Luke, his eyes absorving the view of a broken boy in front of him

“I like you Luke…” he admitted shyly “What do you want this to be?” his voice sounded uncertain, none of them trusting their voices to be louder than a whisper

Luke took in a sharp intake of breathe, as if the words had just stabbed him. This was exactly what he wanted to hear. His head snapped up at Michael’s question, his heart beat increasing; somehow the boy’s green eyes seemed to be even greener than they were, and Luke felt the need to name this new shade of color.

“I don’t know Mikey…” Luke replied in a small voice, not wanting to expose himself too much, the demon boy sighed, finally moving closer to the distressed kid, his long arms bringing him into a tight hug

“What about we watch a movie or something?” Michael asked, lifting Luke’s face with his fingers, staring into his eyes and a small smile on his face. The younger boy hugged the pale one back, holding him in place, and Luke felt himself get soaked on everything he was feeling, his surroundings felt numb and he let himself be lead by his heart.

\-----------------------

Michael popped popcorn and grabbed some blankets, making everything extra comfortable, Luke picked a movie that was already on TV.  
Luke liked this, being close to Michael, sitting next to him, feeling the warmth of his body, seeing him "vulnerable" as he was right not, being with Michael. He wanted to be here with Michael.

“I like this” he admitted shyly, staring down at his hands that were placed on his lap, fumbling with the blanket that covered the lower half of his body, his legs crossed and his arm touching Michael's, the whole scene very familiar from the outside

Michael just nodded, not taking his eyes of the TV. He seemed to be thinking, not really paying attention to what was happening  
Luke shifted in his place, snuggling closer to the dark haired boy, taking a hand full of popcorn and stuffing his mouth. Michael finally turned his gaze to see what the other boy was doing

“Why are you so…” he trailed off, noticing how the boy was acting, shifting in his place all the time, sighing loudly and acting like he was expecting something else to be said, his eyes once again were watching the boy beside him, Luke shrugged. The pale boy could notice the how the air got tense all of sudden; it was like the air was filling itself with words begging to be spoken and he didn't want that, the situation making him feel uncomfortable in a new way he didn't like

Michael turned off the TV, placing the popcorn bowl in the little coffee table in front of them, taking away the blanket, moving away from Luke in a fast movement

“Get up” he said, fetching Luke his dirty pair of black all-stars. He didn’t want this; he didn’t want to be in a room feeling asphyxiated by the atmosphere

“What?” he younger teen replied; not really knowing what to do, a scowl displayed on his tired face

“Put on your shoes, we are going out” was the explanation the dark haired boy gave to him, disapearing quickly to his room to get changed

And a wave of flashbacks flooded Luke’s mind, the first and only time Michael said that ended in a really bad way, and he couldn’t take that all again, the result being torturing days without being allowed to talk or see the boy, the missed phone calls, unanswered texts, he couldn’t be away from Michael, not right now, or ever, he didn’t want that. Sighing, he obliged

“And what are we going to do?” he asked reluctantly, a small voice inside his head already screaming, begging for him to just turn and run as fast as he could and as far away as possible from the green eyed boy.

Michael came back from his bedroom, awitty smirk appeared on his face, a small laugh falling from his lips, you could sense the evil plot inside his mind, his dark hair matching his dark humor and nature, his clothes being the same as always, going against Luke's casual outfit

“Something crazy” his smile was now a huge grin and Luke was uncertain if he should really tag along with whatever Michael wanted to do.

\-----------------------

It started like it did last time, a couple of beers and rounds of shots being shoved down their throats. Luke was starting to enjoy this life. He was barely doing the things he used to, skipping most of the week church days, but never missing a Sunday Mass, that was something he could never do… He guessed.

With misplaced shot cups placed in front of them, their bodies feeling heavy, gluing their elbows to the counter

Already feeling tipsy Michael grabbed the taller boy by his wrist, paying the bartender and rushing out of the bar, taking the younger boy with him almost dragging him

“Mikey” Luke complained, he hated when the boy did this kind of thing, his legs feeling wobbly, not really trusting them to sustain his whole weight he tried to find Michael to put his arms around and have some security to walk. He was a mess, his hair flat against his forehead, a light sheet of sweat on his face that made his skin shiny

“Oh God I swear you just keep getting heavier” he joked, gladly accepting the drunk boy near him, letting him put all his weight on his shoulders

“Why are we here?” he asked with an annoyed voice his words coming out in a rushed sentence, shaking his head in disapproval of the whole situation

And the evil laugh surrounded him again, his mind once more trying to alert him. He didn't know how, but even in a drunk state his mind kept trying to warn him about the dangers of this whole friendship

“Can’t two pals go out for a couple of drinks?” the dark haired boy asked nonchalantly, pretending it was all a joke, the evil coming out, finally showing itself, and now that Luke knew about what he truly was, he didn't felt like hiding anymore, all the bad things he did coming back to him in a fast flash 

Luke felt sick, like Michael’s words were too forced and had no actual emotion behind it. Stumbling for a few seconds, they got into a dark street he swore he had never been before.

All of sudden Michael wasn’t there anymore, an empty feeling hitting Luke stronger than the cold winds around them

Everything happened too fast, in a second Michael was there, making small talk and helping the younger boy and in the other he was punching a random kid that crossed their path, shouting things Luke strongly disapproved and just a second later, Luke was also hurting the kid, delivering strong punches and messy kicks.

For no apparent reason, they were hurting a random stranger for mere fun, the younger teen felt a sting on his chest, a good feeling was spreading inside him, a small smile forming on his lips as he physically hurt the kid in front of them. Humiliating, the kid, kicking him while he was pleading for them to stop, trying to scream for help, his silent cries being muffled by loud laughs and chants of victory. 

After the teenager got up his feet he ran, while the two boys laughed, feeling powerful.

Luke felt a new thing inside him, like everything in the world was okay. Throwing their hands up in the air they started to scream, the alcohol effect coming down and both of them just standing there with big smiles on their faces.

Michael turned to look at his crime-partner, his blue eyes almost as dark as the night. In a quick move, pulling Luke by the loose hoodie around his body, his hand already coming to hold the younger boy’s face, their lips ghost against each other, until the blonde boy pulls Michael into a heated kiss.

Luke pulled away with a heavy breath, staring deeply into the demon’s eyes

“You just did something really bad Luke” Michael joked, suppressing a laugh, trying to really show the boy what he just did

Luke pulled Michael into a tight hug, a smirk forming on his lips; he knew what he had done. And this was it, Michael could feel that he had completely corrupted Luke, broke him in almost every possible form.  
But Luke knew exactly what he was doing, a proud grin standing on his face while he held Michael against himself

“I know” the boy whispered, letting the dark haired boy get away of his tight grip, he analyzed Michael, something in the flick of his eyes made sense, the distance between them not being bigger than a few inches, Luke’s grin not fading while saying

“I always know what I’m doing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, i can't thank you guys enough (feedback is nice) you're all pure gold!<3


	7. Sold my Soul to Heaven and to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The younger boy was nothing more than a challenge, just another soul to crack and collect. That was a demon should do, corrupt and collect souls, and he did that way too well with Luke, he did it in such a way, it ignited something in him that never happened before. Luke wanted payback."
> 
> or the one where Luke finally decide to have revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i feel like i need to explain what this chapter talks about. Big things will happen, and Luke is not the good guy everyone thought he was, Michael did nothing but unleash a monster Luke had trapped inside, so this chapter will talk about this transition from being the good guy to the bad guy, so it can be a bit confusing. But that's the main idea i tried to portrait here. Hope you can see that, and i hope you enjoy.
> 
> The tittle is from the song 'Night of the Hunter' by Thirty Seconds to Mars

Luke knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew exactly how to pretend that he didn’t.  
He was different, there was no denial in that, he felt like everything he learned, everything he stood for, now meant nothing, it meant past. And he was ready to move on.

\---------------------------------

An excruciating pain was taking over his cheeks but he couldn’t stop smiling, the new him taking over as he fully forgot his old life.   
But all that came with a burden.

After being completely ruined, he felt complete. But Michael wasn’t there to enjoy this new Luke, and that was the hardest part of all this, for some reason Michael disappeared and that made Luke feel used, worthless and even more broken than he could see. Because this was exactly what he wanted, break Luke in every possible form, wreck his world and rock his edges, he wanted to corrupt the younger teen, and he succeeded. The pain Luke felt would be the same as hitting rock-bottom, but he felt happy, his senses of right and wrong distorted. Resting on his bed, his hands over his stomach intertwining his fingers as his smile grew even bigger, memories flooding his mind, he was feeling nostalgic as if Michael were part of his childhood, when the boy had only been around for a few months, and managed to steal the boy’s soul. 

Everything was turmoil inside his chest, and his confusion was more than visible.

\---------------------------------

Weeks passed and the blue eyed teen felt forgotten, his mother would do anything at her reach to make it all go away, not seeing her kid’s true intentions, isn’t like he was going to take advantage of his mother good heart, but he did. It was small things that Liz couldn’t see, but they were well calculated on Luke’s mind, started with a few ‘maybe if I say this she will do that for me’ and things increased from that. And not an ounce of guilt fell on his shoulders, not a bit.

He tried everything to not feel like he should do wrong things, he somehow tried to convince himself that it was a ‘phase’ and that everything would be alright, but he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, this was meant to be. Every morning Luke would just sit by the kitchen counter and stare at his bowl of cereal, or his slightly burnt toasts. 

“Luke darling…” his mother soothed him out of his day dream, placing a small bowl of cereal in front of his tired eyes, a fake smile appearing on his face as he thanked the small gesture, this was the kind of thing would make his heart hurt

“Thanks Liz-Mom” he said in a reflex, missing the way her face twisted in a sad look when she heard that Luke called her Liz and then corrected to ‘mom’.

This was the little things that made Liz see how lost her kids was, or as she though he was.  
There was no one else to blame beside Michael Clifford, and she felt a rage building inside her

“What happened to Michael?” her words sounded bitterer than she intended  
“W-what?” her younger son asked in a whisper, his grip on the little spoon getting stronger. The memories of unholy things flashing through his mind, the boy’s laughter as soundtrack to moments that were nothing as lovely as the happy sound of his giggles. Luke could vaguely remember the drinks, the miscalculated kisses, the pain on his throat from screaming too much and the face of a wounded boy who didn’t hesitate on running away from the dangerous couple.

And with the mention of the Demon who took away everything he was, he felt his whole body tense, his eyes displayed a confused look and his lips were pursed in a straight line. 

With an emotionless expression he turned his eyes up to meet with another pair of blue eyes that carefully watched him  
Liz’ face fell, she didn’t want to make her boy suffer, but her curiosity took the best of her

“H-have you two... talked…?” she asked in a soft tone, her hands coming to rest on top of Luke’s right shoulder giving it a light squeeze and a apologetic grin

“I haven’t heard of him in a couple of days…” he admitted, avoiding her stare. She lightly nodded, not wanting to push this subject further down the boy’s throat.

Luke’s mind flooded with the thousand memories, it was something that was occurring a lot in the past days, making him always look like he was zoned out and even though most of the time he was, more than he wanted to accept. Liz caught the little lost look on her kid’s eyes, and felt angry because there was only one person to blame.

\---------------------------------

The truth is that deep inside Luke knew. He knew why Michael wasn’t there anymore, since the day the black haired boy said ‘I’m a demon’ he should have stayed away, but again, deep down he wanted to be there, there was no fighting that that’s what he wanted.

With the days passing, he accepted this new him. He learned what to say and what to do in the right time, taking advantage of every little situation he could, doing to people what Michael once did to him. Used his charm to get favors, used people, and now Luke was another person. His old friends didn’t want to talk to him, his family did everything they could to help the boy, but he had all planned. This is what he wanted; this is what he truly is. 

Michael left because he got what he wanted, because Luke gave him what he wanted, simple like that. There was nothing more for the demon boy, so he left, already aiming for another victim. The younger boy was nothing more than a challenge, just another soul to crack and collect. That was a demon should do, corrupt and collect souls, and he did that way too well with Luke, he did it in such a way, it ignited something in him that never happened before. Luke wanted payback.  
He wanted to do the same with Michael, fooling girls wasn’t enough for him.

And there he was, lost in concentration.

He was going to make Michael pay for everything that he did, and hiding his true nature was not going to help him to achieve his goal.  
The most evil plan boiling inside his brain and he was proud, knowing that he could do such things. Walking down the Church isle, he laughed to himself, it’s been a few weeks since the last time he step foot there, everyone looking at him with a confused look

“Luke” a voice came from behind him, his head turning to the sound’s direction, before his body could turn entirely, the heavy Priest hand hit him in the shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, the man’s eyes burning in a curious way, that Luke knew exactly what it meant

“My office.” The man completed, not giving time for the boy to answer, unless he followed him. And so he did. The place had a new aura around it, the air felt thicker and probably heavier than the usual; he took a seat in front of the big desk placed in the middle of the room

“Luke what happened? You disappeared, Liz was desperate for answers and I couldn’t say a word to her because the way she described you wasn’t you, it just sounded like she was describing a total stranger” he talked fast and his voice carried a frustration that was not easy to ignore. But much to the man’s belief, that didn’t seem to get to Luke.  
The boy sighed rolling his eyes, gathering the right words  
“There’s nothing left of that Luke, this” he said gesturing to himself “is the new Luke, whether you want it, or not.” His voice was emotionless and harsh. The Priest mouth stayed pursed in a straight line, but his eyes was filled with a certain pitch of fear that made Luke feel good with himself

“That’s all” the man finally said it, Luke didn’t waste any more time and got up of his chair, making his way out of the room, when the man’s voice reached his ears again

“That Michael guy, he ruined you” he said in a small voice, and for the first time, the name felt like just another name for him, taking a last look over his shoulder, with a smirk displayed on his face, the answered

“I’d call it a favor” the smug in his voice was loud and clear, something that he probably learnt from the boy in question himself. Finally closing the door behind him, he stood there for a second, taking a quick glance to the big adorned cross hanging in back of the altar

“Guess I’m going to the Dark side” he chuckled to himself, fixing his hoodie on top of this head, he walked out of the big building, the place that stared everything, was going to be the end of all. He was decided to bring out everything he held inside, the ‘evil’ he left long forgotten in the dark corners of his soul, but now there was nothing stopping him, he was ready to unleash the demons inside him, and only him truly knew that once they were out, they would never return.

And when the sun hit him in the face, he looked up, and as if it was that same afternoon when he spotted a certain face among the crowd, he could see the boy there, and this time, he was the one with bad intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhaw if you made it to the end and still don't feel like you hate me, thank you!! Thanks for reading, please leave a feedback. Also, we are so close to the end of this fic, 3 more chapters until the big end, i hope you guys still want to read it until then because things will flow better after this chapter. Again, thanks for reading, you're pure gold <3


	8. Lost In The City of Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Michael had to describe the next moment of his life, he would have to create new synonymous for sorrow and miserable. Those words weren’t tragic enough to describe it.  
> It was like having a Déjà Vu.  
> The recently bleached haired boy was leaning against the wall, a cigarette dying between his lips, staring the crowd of people leave the big Church. He didn’t know how, but his eyes knew what face to search for, scanning the faces as a hunter looking for a prey. Not a second later, there he was. When Luke Hemmings came out of the big old building, his eyes fell into Michael’s, and it was like switching role. Luke was smirking, his eyes burning with something that couldn’t be a soul and an intimidating air around him that made Michael retreat a bit. It was painful to watch such a beautiful boy display such a façade. And he felt vulnerable, small, unprotected."
> 
> or the one where the tables turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! Finally! Two more to go until the grand finale! I hope you're all enjoying and i hope you like this chapter. As a brief explanation, Luke is putting is plan on action, he wants revenge and here it's when starts. The title of from 'City of Angels'by Thirty Seconds to Mars.

Michael stopped counting the days, stopped caring about the buzzing sound of his phone, the news displayed on the TV. He just stopped. It’s been a while since he last saw Luke; he completed the job, that’s what he was there to do it, his job. But he couldn’t forget the boy itself, the way they would sometimes hold hands while watching a movie, the blue eyes that liked to watch him intently, the soft voice that cracked whenever he got too excited about something, the nights they had together, the night he wished they were together… The thoughts couldn’t stop torturing him.  
Why Luke? What he had so especial about him that drove Michael insane?

The boy tried everything to get distracted, bought a few video games, fooled around with vain girls that were emptier than him, bleached his hair, and got rid of a few things that just looked so much like Luke. He was so alone in such a big house that somehow felt stained with memories. Michael avoided going to his bedroom a few nights. Especially the first ones, the ones where Luke would still try to find him, call him at random hours of the night, text him, or even that night he saw that Luke was still broken, he will forever be broken. 

‘Is this was guilt feels like? ‘ Michael mumbled to himself, and the thoughts of having actual feelings for the blond boy kept him awake, got him rejecting food and made him so weak he couldn’t even get up to grab a beer bottle from the fridge. The blue light from the TV was making his pale skin look ever paler, his body, molding the big couch that felt too empty and too big for just one person.

Michael could say that he was sad, almost as If he could actually admit he was wrong and beg for Luke’s forgiveness. At this point he wasn’t even scared of saying that he cried because of a broken heart, maybe he was just as much as broken as Luke. 

\--------------------

If Michael had to describe the next moment of his life, he would have to create new synonymous for sorrow and miserable. Those words weren’t tragic enough to describe it.

It was like having a Déjà Vu. 

The recently bleached haired boy was leaning against the wall, a cigarette dying between his lips, staring the crowd of people leave the big Church. He didn’t know how, but his eyes knew what face to search for, scanning the faces as a hunter looking for a prey. Not a second later, there he was. When Luke Hemmings came out of the big old building, his eyes fell into Michael’s, and it was like switching role. Luke was smirking, his eyes burning with something that couldn’t be a soul and an intimidating air around him that made Michael retreat a bit. It was painful to watch such a beautiful boy display such a façade. And he felt vulnerable, small, unprotected. 

Luke was different, replaced the skinny jeans and hoodie for a suit that adorned his body perfectly, the blond hair styled in a way that couldn’t be put into words. He looked like a proper man.

There were no words to fill the void that established itself in that moment, time stopped for a slip of a second again, and Michael lost all his sense of directions. Luke looked like the man in his nightmares, the ones that used to linger in his mind. He flinched, put out his cigarette and went opposite directions.  
That day was the first time Michael tried to call Luke. It felt degrading, but he couldn’t sit on his own pile of filth for the rest of the years. The numbers flowing through his fingers, knowing the phone number by heart.

He didn’t know what to expect, but after three rings he convinced himself to hang up, but before he could do it, the soft voice he was craving to hear filled the speaker

“Michael…” the voice said, more in a stating tone than a questioning one, Luke waited for an answer

“Hi” the bleached haired boy answered in a shy voice, not daring to be louder than a whisper. He didn’t know how to continue the conversation, he couldn’t even think of a fair reason for this phone call, maybe he just needed to hear Luke’s voice; maybe he just needed to know if he would pick it up.

“Mikey why are you calling me?” the younger boy asked, still using the soft tone and calming voice; the nickname made Michael heart beat faster, his breathing got shallow and he felt like panicking, not knowing what to do.

“Luke” he finally said in a strangled voice, as if he was almost at the verge of tears. He heard the boy take a deep breath

“Why are you calling me?” his voice getting stern and impatient, this development was starting to really appear and Michael started to realize how he stole every bit of good inside this boy.

“I want to see you” he said in a more secure voice, trying to show off as confident as he once were

There was a moment of silence.

“Okay” Luke said, without further hesitation.

Michael didn’t know why he was doing this, already feeling the regret filling his chest making it harder for him to breathe again. Luke was coming over, and what would he say? Hey, sorry for ruining your life and stealing your soul? No, of course he wouldn’t. He felt pathetic.

“Okay…” this whole conversation was so stupid he could feel his past self wanting to kill his present self.

“I’ll be over in 10” Luke said before hanging up. His voice was loud and empty. The way it should be.

\--------------------

Michael had exact 10 minutes to clean weeks of self-loathing. Dishes filling the kitchen sink, all the clothes on the laundry room away from curious eyes, curtains open, wide windows allowing air to circulate through the big house, giving it a new fresh smell to it.

Just as soon Michael got himself into acceptable clothes, the door bell ring echoed, and his mind stopped all of its actions. 

He couldn’t find a good excuse for why he was doing all of this. Why was he doing that anyways?

Walking slowly to the entrance door, he realized his hands were shaking. Turning the doorknob he was greeted with a suited Luke, standing right there in front of him. The same baby blue eyes, the perfect nose, the blond hair that seemed to be more tamed now, and the same body language that somehow made Luke look innocent. 

No hellos were exchanged, Michael just let Luke in.  
On the outside Michael probably looked like he was annoyed or just blank, but inside he was exploding, not knowing what to do or to say. He was already regretting this. They stayed there for a while, just getting used to seeing each other after such a long time. 

“You disappeared” Luke stated nonchalantly, as if It was saying Hello, or good morning to Michael. His voice faint, his back turned to Michael while he stared at the pictures he had seen million times.

His tall figure pretty adorned with a beautiful suit that hugged Luke’s body perfect, making every line of his body seem prettier than it already was. Oh if Michael didn’t have a good self-control. 

The bleached haired boy swallowed, he had to give an explanation? What should he do?

“I needed a time off” he said in a small tone, hoping it didn’t sound rude or anything.

“Why am I here Michael?” Luke asked, this time turning to face Michael. The hard hitting question he wished Luke never asked. 

“I… I think I missed you” he answered, not really looking directly into his eyes. Admitting such feelings was something new to Michael, even though he knew he couldn’t have deep feelings for anyone… Or could he? It’s been a few years that Michael was a Demon, and he never questioned. He did his job, and never got attached to anyone, so why was he feeling like this now?

“You think you missed me? Oh Mikey… You either missed me or you didn’t.” Luke’s voice stung Michael hard. The nickname sound fake and he knew the blue eyed kid probably said it to hurt him. 

“You could have said no if you wanted…” Michael retorted, still true though. He called Luke, but Luke could have said no, he could have ignored the call. He wanted to be there.  
They reached the breaking point. All the nights apart, the heartbreaks, the missed calls, the not answered texts, the vain days without each other, everything became too much in less than 2 minutes.  
In that moment Luke stared so deep inside Michael’s mind he could swear the boy was reading his mind. Said and done.

Luke took a step closer to the older boy, not too close, but closer enough to have Michael’s heart racing.

“Maybe I wanted to come” Luke smirked. A low tone that made his skin shivers.  
The bleached boy got the feeling of already knowing where this was leading to, so he might just play along, because, why not?

“And maybe I wanted you to” he said in a blank expression. Playing like this was easier to him, pretending everything was all planned out gave him a feeling of being in control. Taking a step closer to Luke he almost had to hold his breath to not give in into the feeling

“What are we doing?” Luke asked in a huff, sounding a bit broken and confused, at the verge of backing down and leaving. But Michael wouldn’t let this happen, not tonight. So he did what he had been dreaming of doing in the past days, he let his wish come true. Closing the small distance between them, his lips found their home against Luke’s, not moving at first, getting used to the soft feeling the younger lips provided.  
He pulled away from the intoxicating feeling, his eyes closed, not knowing if he could handle the baby blue eyes staring at him.

Not long enough before they caught their breath, Michael kissed him again, this time daring to let one of his hands rest on Luke’s waist, bringing him closer. 

They exchanged a few shy touches, slight arms touching, tip of the fingers tracing each other sides, as if they were getting used to having each other like that, in such an intimate moment.

It took a few kisses to get him into the whole thing again, not that he didn’t want that. He knew this was going to be the outcome of this ‘talk’, but he also needed this. So he let  
Michael kiss him furiously, he kissed him back with the same passion, he let him take off his jacket slowly so the material wouldn’t get damaged, he did the same with the loose jacket hanging on Michael’s shoulders. It felt too slow, but it felt like every touch was a fire work exploding under their skin, the bleached haired boy could swear you could see the glowing patches under his milk white skin.  
They broke the kiss apart again, trying to regain some air, and Luke’s taste lingered in Michael’s lip.

They slowly made their way up to the older boy’s room, their lips never staying away from each other for too long, their clothes leaving a trail behind them. And before they could be stopped they were almost completely naked, bodies already hot from all the interaction they were having.

“Wait wait” Michael panted while slowly laying down on his bed, Luke slightly hovering him, trying to chase his lips, annoyed by the sudden need to talk coming from the boy beneath him, and opening his eyes, his green ones met blue ones already staring at him.

“Just, let’s take it slow” he said in a small voice, embarrassed that he wanted to savor the moment as much as he could. And Luke smiled at him, making blood rush all over Michael’s body as if he had been struck by a lightning. 

“Okay” the blue eyed boy answered, leaning in to capture Michael’s lips again, this time in a more tender kiss, his hands tracing the outlines of his sides earning goosebumps.

Gently rocking his hips up Michael got a bit of friction, moaning in a low strangled voice, his lips ghosting over Luke’s.  
They were both teasing each other to death, the shy touching on intimate parts, their thighs touching each other, making them even more aroused, the loud gasps and the intense need of release

“M-Mikey” Luke moaned, his voice cracking while the boy sucked on his neck “If we keep going like this, I will make a mess here” he said panting, his hot breath hitting Michael’s face. He slowly pushed Luke’s briefs down, the boy sighing in relief. And just the sight of the younger boy’s face on top of him, his eyes closed, his lips parted, his mint breath and his hair now falling in his face was almost enough to make Michael release. But he hold in, he needed this to last, he had forgotten how good it felt to have Luke pressed so close to him, feeling his warm skin, his lips, his hair, his legs. Everything about him was intoxicating and Michael was too addicted to his poison to drop right now.  
He also took the opportunity and took his own boxers, his body jolting up, the feeling become too much for him. Luke kissed him again, this time the real intentions showing, his hands now gripping Michael’s body roughly, his nails scratching his pale stomach, making a loud growl to fall from his lips

“I can’t take this anymore” Michael murmured, his hand pulling the boy between his legs hips down to his, they bodies flushed against each other, his hips thrusting up hard, chasing the so wanted relief, the bubble on the pit of this stomach becoming harder to bear, but Luke’s hand were fast, pushing Michael down with a smirk with such force it was easy to see red marks on his hipbones. 

The green eyes looked up intently at Luke, he could see the need in the eyes that were staring him, one of his hands came to caress Michael’s thigh, still hovering him, and Luke made sure Michael wouldn’t get hurt; he needed the boy to feel safe, like the other times they slept together. So he teased Michael a bit more, kissed down his chest, whispered things he shouldn’t to the boy, just to make sure that Michael needed this more than he did.  
“Ready?” the blue eyed boy asked, the demon nodded fast, a small ‘yes, please’ flying from his lips, and Luke couldn’t believe he had Michael begging for his touch.

Kissing him, Luke filled him entirely, a loud cracked moan leaving his throat, it felt so good.

Michael was panting already, begging for Luke, begging for anyone to touch him, to move. And Luke did so; he started with slow thrusts, assenting the boy’s wish of ‘taking slow’. 

Both of his hands supported himself from crushing the boy under him, Michael’s hand making sure to touch every possible part of Luke’s body, his mouth leaving open mouthed kisses on his arms and shoulders, trying to keep as silent as possible. 

“A-are you close?” Luke asked, clearly tired, his lower body starting to ache from the slow pace they were settle  
“Move faster” the boy under him answered, and Luke did with pleasure, Michael’s hand travelled down his own body, touching himself in order to chase his high faster. All the mixed touching and change of pace set Michael off faster than he intended, but stronger than he needed. Small tears formed on his eyes, his body tasting what pure bliss was, feeling Luke move inside him. A few more thrusts and Luke was there with Michael, both of their bodies tired and sore already.  
Moving to lay next to Michael, Luke pulled out gently, his hands erasing the tears that fell 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked genuinely concerned. Michael laughed “It was a very strong orgasm to be honest” his eyes half closed, chasing Luke’s in the dim lights of the room, the sun was already setting and Michael wondered for how long they were lost in their own little world.

\--------------------

It was almost 8PM, both boys waiting for their pizza to arrive. They had been talkative a lot. More than they had ever been.

And Michael couldn’t stop be bothered by the way Luke talked now, the arrogance that filled his voice even when he didn’t wanted. It made him think about someone he couldn’t put a face on. It was just a figure without a face, and it sounded exactly like Luke right now. He didn’t enjoy the feeling, at all. 

Luke kept talking about things that Michael had no idea the boy would ever do, and looked so proud, Michael felt a bit guilty, but it was quickly pulled out of this internal debate when Luke asked about what Michael had done in the past days they haven’t seen each other. He froze. Should he tell him that he had been sitting home doing nothing but hate himself? Should he tell Luke that he thinks he has deep feelings towards the boy? He was thinking too much. 

His eyes seemed vacant from outside, and Luke knew what was going through the boy’s mind. This was it; this is the moment where the game changed. Luke was not the one hurting anymore. And he was ready to use that, he was ready to prove his point.

Luke was ready to make Michael pay for all the things he did to him, and he was going to start doing exactly what the boy did when he was finish. He was going to vanish from his life, let him suffer and watch him crumble. This was not going to be the last time Luke would make Michael beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And please leave a comment for feedback or suggestions and what you feel about this fic, give akudos if you haven't yet and oh god thank you so much for reading and if you're following this fic since the beggining i am so grateful, thank you for the attention you are pure gold <3


	9. Wrong Side of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Before you go… Why Luke?” the man wouldn’t let him go so soon. And the boy wished he could give a well elaborated explanation, but this question was one that not even Michael could answer, he just felt like Luke was a good challenge and that it would be fun to ruin him, the faster and the hardest he could. But he thinks it may have backfired.'
> 
> Or the one where Michael is the actual victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NINE HAS TWO PARTS. This is part one, to show the beginning of the end, the needed explanations for this part will be posted in part two. I really hope you enjoy and i really hope i didn't fucked it up. the title is from the song Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch. ALSO i am so sorry it took me so long to post this, work and college is getting all my free time but we are still going!!

It started with a few dreams, just a figure that seemed to be in every piece of illusion Michael had, the man in his dreams always appeared to be turning his back to him, like he was leaving.

The little pieces of memories he had about this started to linger a bit longer on his mind during the day. It was distracting him from doing the most banal things, from going to the store, to his actual thoughts; they always seemed to revolve around the figure in his dreams.

\--------------------

After his encounter with Luke, the dreams got intense and more recurrent. This was another problem Michael had to get around it, because in the morning after, Luke vanished.  
And he tasted a bit of his own poison, he felt in firsthand how it was like to have his hopes crushed, and he nonetheless, wasn’t really used to that feeling.

He was hurt, and losing his sense of direction.

It wasn’t until a particular night that Michael had a quite revealing dream; it had been one week that Luke simply disappeared from the city, Michael tried looking for him in every possible place he thought the boy would have gone, even getting a hard slap in the face when he went to look for him at his house and his mother didn’t even bother to do anything than smack him hard and slam the door. In that night, Michael had a horrible nightmare; the man in his dreams was finally showing his face. It had familiar blue eyes, a hair cut that was a bit too unique and a different kind of glimer in his eyes, somehow, that scared Michael to the bones. He woke up around 3AM, sweat covering his whole body. It couldn’t be Luke; he couldn’t be in such a dream, why was his mind doing that to him? And he really contemplated the idea that maybe he just missed the boy too much, maybe it was his mind asking for a last glimpse of the face that it was haunting him... He was oh so wrong.

\--------------------

It was like his mind took something that was hurting him and incorporated in one of his biggest fear.

If Michael could go back in time, he thinks he would still have said yes to selling his soul and becoming a demon, but now he was rethinking the idea, and wondering, why only now all of this dreams were coming back? He only had one encounter with the Devil himself and that for him was already enough, so why was him coming back to bother him now? Why was he disguised as Luke? He was being consumed by his own mind, his thoughts getting in the way of how he was living; fear was starting to crawl inside Michael. This was such an irrational fear, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but think that something terrible was about to happen.

So he did what he shouldn’t.

The sun was threatening to finally go down, and Michael was getting ready to go out, not putting his usual clothing, he decided to be ‘respectful’ towards the place he was going to visit, so just changed to a pair of jeans, white plain long sleeved shirt and head out. The streets seemed to be longer that day, the sky though was blue as it could be, a fresh day wrapping his mind. Things felt lighter, like everything was going to be okay, until he stopped in front a building; big, built to look old. The Church already making his insides twist, ‘fuck it’ he thought as he quickly entered the place and took a seat in the back of the room. The benches in front of him started to get filled with faces he had seen before; no one seemed amused or happy that he was there.

The Priest got up in the altar, reciting parts of the bible, conducting everyone to sing and say prayers, each in your respective time. Michael didn’t move a muscle the entire thing, he just sat there staring at the holy figures that looked down at him, and he could swear they were frowning at his presence.

After most people left, some were still there praying, or making small talk with a friend. He questioned how people did that, they lived the same life he had, with a few obvious small differences, but they were all devoted to a higher power, even If he did out of despair… But who didn’t? Maybe the idea of trying to pray to God for answers wasn’t for him, he tried before, years ago, and it never worked. Not that the other side was being good and kind to him, but at least he could say he got a few things he needed. He was about to get up and leave, thinking that this was a bad idea, when he saw the Priest making his way to him, a surprised look on his face

“Luke leaves and sends an equal representation… I thought you would be taller though” the Priest bites, Michael should expect this, he wasn’t welcomed there

“I was just about to leave” he replied, standing up and directly looking down, not wanting to look at the face of his hater

“Before you go… Why Luke?” the man wouldn’t let him go so soon. And the boy wished he could give a well elaborated explanation, but this question was one that not even Michael could answer, he just felt like Luke was a good challenge and that it would be fun to ruin him, the faster and the hardest he could. But he thinks it may have backfired.

“Why Luke what?” he played dumb, it was clear that the man didn’t know the things the boy in front of him could do, but it was funny to him that somehow standing in front of the Priest, he felt like he standing in front of someone that could understand him, both just being messengers, bearers of life or death. Depending on what they had to do.

“You are no work of God, and I can see it, I’d be glad to help, but I can see that the problems around you are eternal and evil.” For someone who was supposed to help, his words were hurting more than it should. The demon thought about saying a few things to him too, insulting his God and cursing half of his family, talk about damnation and how in the end, they were just all lost souls. But he controlled his tongue. With a simple nod, he turned his back to the insulting man, and left.

\--------------------

He was now sure, if he needed answers, if he wanted clarity, there was only one person that could give it to him, but he wasn’t willing to cross that line yet.  
Back at home, Michael was back on being hollow and lost. He couldn’t be saved, and he should stop trying pretending that he could. There won’t be any Heaven for Michael, and maybe after all this years, the idea was finally starting to really bother him.

It wasn't like he hoped there was something inside him to be saved. He knew his condition.

On that night, Michael got a glimpse of what was happening. It started like a regular dream, the same old images and some people that seemed somehow have crawled their way into Michael's memory. Until the scenery changed: a man and a woman appear to be talking about business, one of them is a figure that has always haunted Michael.  
He felt like he shouldn't be there, he should be dreaming with other things, it felt wrong, like he was seeing something he could never know of. The two figures didn't see him, it was like he was invisible.

One of them wore a familiar suit, the other one was a foreign face Michael couldn't place in his mind.  
Before he wakes up, he listen them saying his name along with some words he couldn't listen, and a small "deal" before shaking hands.

And with that Michael was awake, cold shivers running down his spine, his eyelids heavy and fighting their way to shut again. But his heart was beating too fast, his breathing was short and rapid. Adrenaline was rushing through his whole body. Did he just listen some people placing a bet? Was he the prize or the bet itself? 

To say that night was Hell, it made it sound like it was easy. Michael didn't know what was happening, and it was unsure of what he should. There was part of him that consideres the idea of opening up for the man that attacked him earlier, huge part of him just wanted to step up against whoever was the one to blame for the whole situation, and there was a tint part of him, the small part that you could still say it was human, felt scared. All kind of questions running through his head. Maybe if there was no Heaven for him, could it be, that there would be no Hell either?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw i hope you didn't hate it, i hope you don't hate me or idk. I just wanted to say thank you for reading the fic, and share yor thoughts and what do you like or dislike? I can't believe this fic is almost ending and i hope i can not screw this up until then. Again, thank you for reading and you're all pure gold.


	10. Righteous Side of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Michael turned against God. He called her names, and he swore he would do anything to save Calum.
> 
> It was time for The Devil pay a little visit."
> 
> or the one where the Devil and God make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is VERY VERY short!! As i said Chapter 9 has two parts, this second part is some explanations for the whole understanding of some upcoming events and some past events.
> 
> Also, keep this in mind: She = God; He = The Devil. If i didn't explain this it would be a total mess. Also this is the developing of the start of the bet that ruined Michael's life. AND I can't believe it's almost ending!! I hope you like this second part. The title is from the song "Wrong Side of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch.

The bet:

"I never thought you, out of us, would be the one suggesting such thing" he said in a remark tone. It made sense in some way.

"We all need to prove yourselves sometimes... You have been doing quite often lately" she retorted with a smirk.

If someone described the scene as a joke it would start with a faint "So, God and The Devil walk into a bar..."  
The turn out wasn't as amusing as it should.

"What do you say? Yes or no?" She pressures "Humans do anything out of dispair"

"I think it's a bit cruel, but cruelty never stopped me..." He said taking a sip of a expensive drink. 

It would look a bit unusual for God, and the Devil to be chatting, but it was more than that. It was all business.  
She was tall, perfect description of beauty. Her long vivid green dress made her look even more perfect than anything that has ever existed. And he wasn't different. Blue suit adorning his broad shoulders, his face so beautiful it could fool anyone.  
The talk continued. 

"I have to admit that, but Michael is a strong kid... A good challenge." She had a good point. Michael had always shown himself as a very strong minded kid

"You know i always win our bets and besides, you remember what happened to the last one... Poor guy thought he had gone mad" he laughs at the memory. 

"Well, maybe it's time to try again. Deal or not deal?" She was still pressuring, her mouth in a straight line, one of her hands stretch to reach his.

He puts his drink down and shakes her hand  
"Guess that even God loves to make deals with the Devil" he laughs again, this time truly mocking her. 

—————

The deal:  
Michael had no idea why so many bad things were happening, but it was.  
Calum was sick again, at the verge of dying and whenever his mother told him to just "pray for Calum, darling, good thoughts help" made his blood boil. Praying wasn't getting him anywhere.

\-----

"You have a quite not useful approach, you know?" He said mocking her again. 

"It works 99% of time.... If you would look the statistics" She smirked. 

He laughed in a devious way. 

\-----

It was night time when the boy got the news that his best friend wouldn't make it to the end of the week probably.  
Michael was angrier than ever, he was truly desperate.  
And that was the turning point.

Michael turned against God. He called her names, and he swore he would do anything to save Calum.

It was time for The Devil pay a little visit.

He still remembered how it was, he showed up in a dream, this time with a pitch black suit. Just to cause more impact. He explained what he was and what he could do, the out comes of a deal, and the things he would be able to do. The things he would have to sacrifice... He explained it all. Michael was such a young soul, he didn't hesitate on saying yes. He was winning.

Ten years passed, and it felt like just yesterday Michael was visiting his best friend at the hospital, telling jokes and laughing. It felt just yesterday the bet has ended, but it didn't. 

The Devil never plays fair in a game, and it wouldn't be different this way.  
So he pulled out the only strong card he had that would guarantee his ultimate win: he was going to cheat.

\----

The cheat:  
Since the turning point on Michael's deal, that his best friend and his family needed to have their memories relating Michael modified since they had to "forget" he ever existed in order to keep Calum alive, Michael's life had been pretty boring. But he knew how to make it better, how to make everything more interesting for all of them. The boy always had a weak loving heart and not even losing his humanity could change that. Michael was forever in love.

The plan started with a slight break of rules, you see the Devil and his "deals", weren't welcome in the House of God. Some boundries shouldn't be crossed. But there he was, first row, staring deeply into the Priest's eyes, it was so easy to mess with humans minds, making a whole community to believe he had been around, like he was family. That he had a family... It was all a sadic trick. He knew Michael was back in his home town and that meant he would be vunerable. He would be wanting a challenge. Something that would bring a little bit of life into his...

He walked out of the Church, Michael's eyes falling into his. 

This was right where it began. 

He could sense Michael was already invested, even when he just stood there watching him go, or when he showed up the day after and kept this going like he was the one in control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasee let me know what you think?? i hope you enjoyed reading this lil part and i hope you all don't hate me for taking so long to post such a small piece of chapter, but hey, i'm sorry okay? And it's here hahaha But anyways, thank you for reading, thank you for waiting such long time to finally see this fic ending and i hope, from the bottom of my heart, that this is not crappy. You're all pure gold! <3


	11. Where Demons Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Luke" he half called, half whispered. Maybe saying out loud would confirm reality. The blond boy got up, his body adorned with a beautiful suit, his hair slacked back and an evil grin displayed on his lips. Michael felt, the baby blue eyes seemed empty, full of corruption and he thought that maybe he was the only one to blame for this, for this monster he had created.'
> 
> Or the one where Michael get a few answers and Luke leaves him for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! The very last chapter of this piece of fanfiction! Before you read this, keep in mind I am so thankful that you took time to read, and I love you very much. This is where we say goodbye. Title by 'Coming Down' by Halsey. Also, spot the meme!!

Days went by and Michael didn't know what he was doing, sometimes he would go and try to reach Luke, sometimes he couldn't even think properly, when his mind was being flooded with flashes of his odd dreams... Sometimes, in the end of the night, Michael would try to pray: most of times he mentally slapped himself for even having the idea. And when he felt like he had finally gotten around everything that was happening, some memory hit him harder and he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was so deeply lost. 

Michael needed Luke back, he wanted to apologize, and he wanted to truly just talk with him without any second intentions. 

But Luke didn't want that. He wanted to make Michael pay just a little bit more before he could decide his next step. For some reason he felt like he should put Michael back on his place and make the boy realize that he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

________________________________________

At first the demon boy thought it was a sick joke, that someone was doing that just to mess with him, but then he thought, who would do that if he had no one? This made everything worse. 

Staring his phone, he read the message displayed:  
"I miss you Mikey :("  
Holding his scarred heart on his hand he debated on either answering or not, he had so many things to ask Luke, where did he go? Why did he left? Could he ever forgive Michael? He hoped so. So the boy acted on impulse, not controlling his shaky hands while he typed the worse thing he his mind came up with:  
"I miss you too Lukey".  
As soon as he pressed send his chest filled with regret, why couldn't he just let Luke go? Why was this happening to him? 

Michael finally took a deep breath. His tired limbs sprawled on his bed, his chest rising and falling in a strong way, he was so emotionally tired, if felt like all the terribly slept nights were catching up to him. He didn't fell asleep, he didn't peacefully drift off, and darkness surrounded him all at once. 

________________________________________

Michael woke up to the buzzing vibration on his chest, his phone illuminating almost the entire room. 3 messages on his screen; none of them were from Luke. His eyes were threatening tears.  
He got up anyways, the clock said 5AM sharp, and Michael felt even more tired. 

He made his way down the stairs; everything was so quiet, even the voices inside his head seemed to still be asleep. Stopping at the bottom he looked up  
"Why don't you answer me?" He pleaded, not even thinking that who had his answers was the reason of all his distress.  
His phone didn't ring for the rest of the day.

________________________________________

Two days passed and Michael got another message from Luke  
"Let's meet up."  
Two seconds later another one came in  
"Please"

Michael hesitated a bit, he wanted to go and see Luke, and he wanted to do so many things.  
"Where?"

His hair was a mess, he was barely having full meals through the day, and he was a mess. The kind of sad person you feel sorry for. But he kept most of his life on tracks, no dishes on the sink, all the clothes folded and on place, the trash was never full, the fridge was always full.  
He thought that maybe, he deserved Luke being away because he needed that, he needed to fix his place in order to fix his head, it didn't quite work, but he appreciated the clean house. He liked spending time in now because the house was always quiet. And in the afternoon he enjoyed playing his videos games and learning new songs on the guitar. Even though he was a mess, he was a bit better. 

The movie playing on the TV, long forgotten while he replied to Luke's message, what else could he do? He was now sure that Luke didn't change his phone number, and was reading his messages, so maybe he should just write a long apology, just to clean his guilt. But now the boy himself was reaching Michael and he felt like all his words should be expressed face-to-face.

Luke answered later that day.  
"The bar. 8:30PM" 

There were no dates displayed. So maybe that meant today... The boy was unsure if he should go, but what of tonight was the night he needed to put an end to this? He decided to go. 

Michael remembered the first time he and Luke when to that bar… How everything sounded more ‘pure’ even though he had his bad intentions since the beginning.  
He sat down at the counter, ordered one beer and one shot, just to get a little taste of the past; he waited for Luke to arrive.

Michael couldn’t remember quite properly when in the night he drank enough to get wasted. The other boy wasn’t there, why wasn’t he there? It was past midnight, so he was sure Luke should have gone, but he didn’t. And then he realized, maybe it was a joke; maybe it was a little revenge. Michael kept drinking until he passed out on the counter and the owner of the bar yelled at him for drooling.  
He couldn’t remember how he ended up home. 

________________________________________

Michael was devastated when he woke up. Luke tricked him. He felt like now was the right time to stop this. But he didn't know how, the blue eyed boy was like a ghost, you could only see him if he let you, and oh how that wouldn't be a problem for Michael, since he was used to living like a ghost....  
He got sloppy after the 'meeting' he never had with Luke. The dishes were a regular amount inside the sink, the trash can had a few bottles, and a few dirty clothes piles were around the house. Not like he had fallen into sudden depression, but for him it id felt like there was nothing worth fighting for.  
He felt like maybe, just maybe it was actually God playing with him for making the wrong decision, maybe the whole Universe was disappointed at him for not being Strong enough to accept he was going to lose his best friend, which in the end, happened anyways.  
Michael had nothing to lose, so he was going to find Luke, wherever it was that he was hiding and he was going to say everything he needed.

________________________________________

It was a Sunday morning, the city was somehow oddly silent, Michael was taking a well-known path to the big Church. He decided to give another try and visit the place again , and maybe he should give a second chance in order to have one. 

There was a few cars parked down the street, but there was no one wandering around, no one chatting with friends, it was all completely deserted. With a bad feeling he walked up the stairs into the building, the doors were open, welcoming whoever wanted to pay a visit, but again, the inside of the Church was almost totally empty, if it wasn't for the man sitting in the front row.  
At first Michael didn't recognize, but as he got closer to the man, it clicked: It was Luke. He was right there in front of him, when no one else was. His chest felt heavy.

"Luke" he half called, half whispered. Maybe saying out loud would confirm reality. The blond boy got up, his body adorned with a beautiful suit, his hair slacked back and an evil grin displayed on his lips. Michael felt, the baby blue eyes seemed empty, full of corruption and he thought that maybe he was the only one to blame for this, for this monster he had created.

"Good Morning Michael" he said looking him dead in the eyes, his voice betraying the smile on his face

"Why are you here?" the demon boy was static, fear was actually spilling through his voice, there was something going on and he could sense a tidal wave of bad things was about to hit him hard

"Same as you... Looking for some answers" Luke said like it was an obvious thing, he moved closer to Michael, standing by his side staring at the statue hanging above the altar, Luke chuckled;  
"It's funny isn't it?" he asked in a tone that made Michael confused, he was oh so confused, paralyzed by fear. A fear that he had never experienced it before.

"W-what is funny?" his voice getting lower, this wasn't Luke, this was something else. Stealing someone's soul never resulted in this... 

Luke moved his head closer to Michael's ear as if he was going to tell a secret "God, is actually a girl" he laughed "they all praise a figure that doesn't exist, simply by the fact they refuse to believe that power lies in the hands of a woman" he stated seriously, but he didn't gave the demon boy time to answer  
"I thought you were smarter Michael... You see, that night we first met... You were smart enough to choose me, but you revealed yourself to be quite... blind, to the truth that was standing right in front of you" he said circling Michael, like he was a prey;

"What? We met here, like... outside, we... what the fuck you are talking about Luke?" he was starting to get annoyed and quite angry

The man laughed  
"Wrong name"  
He looked Michael dead in the eyes

"What is this? What is your name then? Who are you?'' he asked like it was all a joke, challenging the man standing in front of him

Luke cracked a devilish grin  
"The possibilities are endless" he stated. Again not giving enough time for the other boy to say a word  
"You see Michael, they call me a lot of things, and you merely met me when I decided to be Luke. But I am always around, in those nights when you slept with others simply by pleasure, I was there. When you got angry at God for being unfair I was there" he was now screaming, making his presence known in the whole building  
"When you signed that contract... I was there" he said in a singing voice, mocking Michael for not realizing sooner, for not trusting his guts, for not believing that Luke was the Devil.

Michael was panting, cold was taking over his insides, and he should have thought that through, he should have let life follow its course, no one lives forever. But this couldn't be true, he knew Luke

"Why?" was all his body managed to get it out

"Because, it's all a matter of numbers Michael, you are not the only one, you were just... a bet." Luke said the harsh truth "You were part of a game!" he screamed, making the boy jump in fear

"I thought..." Michael couldn't even build a sentence, he was confused and scared

"You thought that it was love?" Luke said, pity in his eyes  
"You don't feel anything Michael, you know that" he remarked, and he was right, and Michael knew that. Why was he trying to convince himself otherwise?

Luke straightened his jacket, his grin spilling evil all over the place, and Michael was bathing in it. He started to walk away,

"C'mon Michael... Truth be told, I never was yours" was all he said before fully going away.

Michael was left alone, he couldn't even say he was broken hearted, he was just... Empty.

There was no salvation for him; there was no love available for Michael. He was just a piece in a game, for him, there would be no golden end, just an empty promise that someday, his body would crumble and he would meet the blue eyed man once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, the last note. I want to thank you for reading this fic, and if you ever gave a feedback, thank you and for all the love I have received too. It took me 10 months to write this, and I'm glad I started. Again, I am so thankful for everyone who took time to read this and for waiting such time for this ending which I hope it's not too horrible. Thank you so so so so much, you are all pure gold!


	12. Double Sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The woman put a hand on his shoulder, she looked deep in Michael’s eyes, she never introduced herself  
> “You are really brave boy Michael, to get through all this… God knows how much you care.” Was all she said.
> 
> Michael smiled, and he felt a bit of happiness inside him. "
> 
> or the one that things are not what they look like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, hi. Unexpected update! I had this idea for an alternative ending, so this would be a small chapter just to let your mind wander a little bit. This hit me up a few days ago and it got me all excited, I would love to revisit the series but unfortunatelly I don't have that much time to write anymore, so this is why this chapter is a tiny bit small. Consider just a little farewell gift. I hope you like it. Feedback is always appreciated (:

Michael woke up with a jolt, his body sweating, his heart beating way too fast inside his ribcage. He looked his surroundings and it felt like a dejavú, somehow it looked like he was back in his bedroom when he was just a kid, the bad dream lingering in his mind, a man tortured him for what it felt like a life time. He remembered it all like a dream, and as if he was stuck in a loop, he felt the presence that had just haunted him in his sleep. A tall man dressed in a what it looked like an expensive suit, with bright intense blue eyes and a now well known smirk was sitting in Michael's computer chair, intently watching him

"What?" was all Michael had the courage to say, he knew what was going on, he knew what was happening but... why was he living it all again?

The man smiled in a devious way, and the room felt darker and colder than the usual.

"So... What do you say?" he questioned, crossing his legs and resting against the chair, like this was so amusing.

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, and he took a moment to realize, his voice was different, everything felt different, like he somehow had a glimpse of the future  
"You asked me Michael, 'What will happen to me?', remember?" his tone was calm and soft, and it made Michael even more scared. 

Michael stared deep into the man's soul, unsure if he should call him 'Luke' or not. He needed to know if he was dreaming or not. If this now was a dream or a memory. His head was spinning and he felt like throwing up.

"A-are you Luke?" he asked in a hesistant tone, sitting up against the headboard of his bed.  
The man laughed.

"No, but I will be. Because you will want me to be Luke, and I am simply following your orders. You want your best-friend to be safe, yes?" he asked, Michael finally took notice of how every word that came out of his mouth sounded like he was trying to persuade you to buy something you don't need

"Yeah..." and with that Michael felt a little bit of regret building inside of him, if Calum died now or whatever day that he was supposed to go, he would go still being Michael's bestfriend, but in the other hand, if Calum survived and got healed of all the sickness inside him, when he eventually go, Michael wouldn't and couldn't be there next to him.  
The figure in front of him kept talking

"And you want to give him a good life, the life he deserves, right? Can you... Do that for him? Give yourself for him...?"  
He questioned with a tainted intention in his voice, retrieving a pen he probably had stored inside his jacket just for this, along with a piece of paper.

This was it.  
This was the moment Michael was going to change everything about his life. He had to weight his decisions. 

"If, I said 'if' i don't accept your offer... You will not interfer in Calum's health on purpose... Will you?" 

He was fumbling with the pen, trying to catch any twists the contract could have.  
"I see you paid attention to the story Michael... And no, I gamble but I also stick to my word... Most times" the last sentence fell from his mouth with a little bit of poison. Michael couldn't trust him. 

"I'm sorry but I can't" was all Michael said. 

\----------------

Michael woke up again. His head was spinning. 

"Mikey?" He heard his mother calling from the hallway outside his bedroom, his door opening in a soft slow motion

"Yeah?" He answered with a shaky voice. His eyes darting all around the room, looking for the man in his dreams. 

There was no sign of him. 

Did he dream, inside a dream? Somehow it made sense that it would be like that, but Michael couldn’t shake off the sickening feeling he had inside his chest.

"Did you have a bad dream? You look ill" his mother asked in concern  
"Hum... Mali called again... You can see Calum tomorrow if you want" she said with a smile, but not a happy one. Michael could feel this pain becoming too much in his chest, but still had the courage to ask his mother

"Is he going to be okay?"

His mother gave him a warm smile, and pulled him in for a hug, her hands coming to rest against his back and is head in a protective motherly way

“Let’s pray he does” she said in a whisper.

\----------------

Michael thought he was ready for all the pain he was going to endure. Having to hold his best-friend’s lifeless hand while machinery emitted a static noise, nurses rushing inside the room, his mother trying to make him let go of Calum, caused him such a pain he thought he was going to scream. But he didn’t protest. Not a sound was made, not one sign of struggle was shown. The doctors claimed that it was a ‘clean’ death, that he wasn’t in pain, and that his body shut down all at once. 

Michael only started to mourn his death two days after the hospital; being alone in his bedroom, he felt like even with his family, even with Calum’s family, or his small group of friends at school he was doomed to be lonely. It didn’t matter if he accepted that man’s offer or just let life follow its course; he was going to end up alone in both sceneries. The thought made his chest heavy. .. He felt like rushing into Calum’s bedroom just to make sure he wasn’t hiding under the bed or behind the door like he would always do when trying to scare Michael, but now he needed to dress up in a black suit that made his body shiver, and he realized he would never have that. He would never have Calum back. 

Two days later and Michael now stood in front of a coffin, his mother holding him tight next to her, Calum’s parents looked exhausted, his sister looked dull, and every other person present in the funeral seemed so unhappy, Michael felt guilty for not taking the offer that was given to him. All these people could be living their lives now, with Calum smiling and healthy in their lives… Michael silently prayed that one day they could be reunited again. 

The Hood family made a small gathering in their house, they made sure Michael felt comfortable enough to go. While in the gathering, two different ladies approached him, one was Calum’s sister, she asked him if he was okay, he nodded and gave her a small hug. Michael never had a sister or a brother, and Mali made him feel like he was family. He couldn’t thank her enough for that hug. And the other was a grown woman, a lady with a dark green dress, he thought it was comforting to see a glimpse of green in a room full of dark clothing.

The woman put a hand on his shoulder, she looked deep in Michael’s eyes, she never introduced herself

“You are really brave boy Michael, to get through all this… God knows how much you care.” Was all she said.

Michael smiled, and he felt a bit of happiness inside him. 

\----------------

CALUM’S POV  
Calum was scared, his body was crumbling, he probably wouldn't make it through the night.  
He was asleep. He knew that for sure, but somehow he was awake inside his dream.

It started with a cold feeling, and a discomfort that came from a weird feeling spreading through his insides.  
The visitors chair had a figure sitting on it. Calum never had visitors to stay the night unless it was his mother; whoever was sitting in that chair was a new person. The figure slowly rose to it’s feet, and came near Calum, the man had piercing blue eyes and a very charming smile. 

“Hello Calum… How are you?” the man asked in a slow tone, it seemed a bit odd for such a well dressed young man to be visiting him at such hours of the night, Calum answered with a shaky voice a small “I’m good” not bothering to ask back.

The man caught the hint of discomfort, he grabbed a pen and what it seemed like some papers

“Calum… I have an offer that can help you” he said.

After that, it all went black.

\----------------

Michael should have known, the Devil never plays fair.  
They weren’t the first ones to go through this, and probably wouldn’t be the last.  
The man rolled the paper in his hands stacking inside of his jacket again.

“Oh well, sometimes they just don’t like to play when it’s under my rules” he mumbled with himself.  
He turned around, gave one last look to Calum.  
“1 out of 2 it’s not that bad” he mumbled again, a grin on his face.

Michael should have known the Devil would always find a way to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last update. I really have amazing ideas to work with about this series but for now, this is how it's going to stay. So this is it. I really cannot thank everyone who have read this fic, and all the love and death threats i've received hahaha i love you guys so much and i miss writing this story! So as always, i love you guys SO SO much, and than you for reading, and never forget that you're all pure gold. (And yea, please ignore the grammar mistakes or so)

**Author's Note:**

> If you read until the end and didn't got bored, thank you!!! I made this chaptered. Again, thank you so much for reading, I'd love to know what you think about this, and I will update very soon ;3 
> 
> Again, just to make sure, thank you for reading.


End file.
